RWBY (Shards of Chaos)
by DannyShades
Summary: How far would you go to save the only world you ever knew? Even if you learned it's not where you were born... Earth a once beautiful blue gem has been covered in darkness. A resistance spends every waking moment of their lives defending whats left. Our hero Genesis is aided by his allies of Earth and new allies from a world called Remnant to stop this evil for good.
1. Operation black hole

RWBY

(The Crimson Comet)

(Chapter 1: Operation Black Hole)

"My name is Crimson… You may be asking yourself, Why is your name Crimson? Well it's more of a call sign. Well you could also say it's because I really don't have a name. Only the name the resistance gave to me. I was only a newborn child when my leader Commander Blitz Conrad found me curled up next to my…Dead parents while the empires synthetic monsters tried to find the documents my father had for the resistance that he had obtained from the empire… I should probably mention that my father was once a general in the empires army until he found my mother who at the time was a scout in the resistance. On one of her missions she accidently got caught by my father but something in him clicked and he fell in love with her. About 3 months later they got married and father left the empire without them knowing. But he knew way too much about all the bases and plans against the resistance so the empire sent out attack hounds which are these really big dog like monsters that have spikes growing out of there tail and shoulders. Once I was old enough Commander Blitz began training me so I could help win the fight against the empire. When I turned 16 I went on a recon mission but everything ended up horribly. I was captured and forced to do experiments on some sort of thing called super soldier. Long story short the resistance saved me but at the price of a crimson red scar on my right eye turning it red along with the super strength and enhanced senses. This story is how my entire world was destroyed and how I ended up in my current home as a hunter.

(U.R.C. (United Resistance Command) Location classified. Date: March 31 XX21)

After years of fighting the resistance would finally get a ace up there sleeve to help them win the war. General Locust of the 53rd armored command resistance used a fleet of spy drones to gather Intel on a new device that the empire was building. Their only hope is to destroy the device no matter the cost. The fate of the resistance now rest in the hands of Captain Crimson

Ring…..RING! The phone in the base was ringing loudly until Commander Blitz quickly answered it. After a long conversation from HQ Blitz finally enjoyed the good news."And you're sure this plan will cause us to be at a advantage? Good…. Send me any pictures from your collection of Intel… Understood…. Alright ill send our best soldier after target Odin…. Yes sir…. Over and out." A man in a trench coat and bandages on his head hung up the phone and turned his two soldiers behind him. "Dust…. Shadow…. I need you to fetch me Crimson I have a special assignment for him. Dust nodded and left the room but before Shadow left he turned to his commander. "Commander Blitz I must know one thing about this mission before we send any more forces out there. I need to know how do you plan on getting Crimson into the enemy's base without risk of losing all of our men that we will send?" Shadow questioned. Commander Blitz looked at his map hanging behind him on the wall and turned back to shadow. "We will not be going in… HE will… We will cause a distraction to the enemy and cause them to focus only on us so he can perform a hit on one of the most important men in the Empire. He will be hiding in a lab with some scientist. We also need Crimson to tell us what evil plans they have before they can use whatever they are planning against us… That is all Shadow ill need you to be ready for a fight." Blitz Commanded. Shadow nodded and left the room.

(Inside the quarters of Crimson)

Captain Crimson stood there in front of a mirror looking at a scar on his right eye that is Crimson red from a acid trap. Luckily for him his eye didn't get damaged but his right eye turned Red and his left eye was still blue. Crimson pulled out a Sword that he had made from the remains of a tank. He put the sword on his back and pulled out his sniper Rifle and placed it on his back. "Captain Crimson you're needed in the war room this instant. Commander's orders. "Spoke Dust from behind Crimson. Crimson sighed and nodded, he turned his head and noticed that Shadow was with him and began making his way to the war room to find out whatever his Commanding officer needed.

(War Room)

(2 Hours later)

Commander Blitz had filled Crimson with the Intel he was given by HQ. Knowing That this was their only chance to turnaround the odds in the war he made sure Crimson knew that this mission was urgent and a ONE TIME chance.

"Got it Crimson? You only need to take one guy out but since we will be dropping you off about a mile away you will be able to kill any hostels that are or will be in your way. After that steal any plans that they may have and get to the LZ as fast as possible. We will not get another chance like this again. Do I make myself clear Captain?" Commander Blitz asked. Crimson took a minute to think before turning his head towards Commander Blitz. "Commander I only have one concern… what if something goes wrong?" Asked Crimson. "If there are any problems your only option is to take your own life. If you become a POW they will do whatever it takes to get all our secrets out of you. "Commander Blitz commanded. Crimson looked at the gun on the table and thought for a second. "Actually I have a better idea. If shit hits the ceiling ill take as many of those empire dogs with me using this." Crimson spoke as he pulled out a high frequency grenade which could destroy an entire 2 story building. Commander Blitz saluted Crimson as he walked away towards a Helicopter. Crimson knew that this mission could most likely be his last if he even messes up by a little bit.

(Drop zone. 1 mile from enemy base. March 31st 10:21 pm)

As soon as Crimson touched down on to the ground he checked his surroundings to make sure he was clear before telling the pilot to go. The pilot nodded and quickly made it out of the area. Instantly Crimson noticed 2 Synthetic beasts in the area most likely patrolling the area. Luckily for Crimson they didn't notice the chopper or Crimson…. Well at least not yet. "Alright two targets. Easy…." Crimson thought. He quickly pulled out his sniper and waited till the two beasts were separated to take them down. Using a silencer he shot the first beast killing it with a head shot and quickly shot the other with an arm shot making the beast notice Crimson. "Fuck… Well now I have to kill it with weapon or else I'm screwed. " He thought. The beast started rushing towards Crimson as the blood from its arm was gushing out of its wound. Crimson pulled out his sword and got into position. Once the beast was within striking position Crimson sliced it in two and swung the sword to get any blood off of it. "There now all I have to do is make it to the base and finish this mission without getting caught before the raid happens.

"Copy Crimson are you on the ground? Over"

"Copy Command I just made it to ground level. I only had one problem with a patrolling Beast and quickly exterminated it so it wouldn't blow my cover. And now I am proceeding to infiltrate enemy base ill report back in 3 hours if I'm a minute longer forget me and go ill find my way home if I'm not dead….Over "

"Copy that Crimson Command out…"

Crimson took a quick peek through his sniper and waited for the attack to begin. After what felt like a long time Crimson's wait was finally rewarded. "BOOM!" An explosion sound was heard from the other side of the base and once Crimson saw all the soldiers leave the area he preceded to make his way into the base undetected. "Alright now let's see Intel said the lab was two floors up from ground level…. Damn…. Let's hope this job isn't a dead end like the last sneaking mission." Crimson thought to himself as he carefully snuck around the enemy's base knocking out any enemies. After a while Crimson finally found the lab and quickly entered it and found a place to hide.

Inside the lab was a giant machine labeled Black hole generator. Crimson quickly moved his head from view as he saw a man walking towards the device along with two scientists. Crimson instantly recognized this man. He was 6 foot 7. He wore a black trench coat with two belts of ammo around his chest. His name was Captain John Travish the second in command to the Empire and to the resistance target ODIN. Killing him would be a bonus to the resistance. He walked up to the scientist wearing a hardhat and spoke.

"Alright guys how long till we can use this machine?" Captain Travish asked. The taller scientist looked at a chart before speaking up. "Well it's in its final stages but the problem is the black hole is predicted to be too great for even our entire universe… Everything in our universe will be absorbed in a matter of minutes. "He replied. Travish laughed maniacally and slapped the scientist. "Our plan doesn't involve this God forsaken world covered in years of battle scars. We are going to travel to a new world and start the Empire over wherever we end up."

Crimson's sniper smacked a metal box causing a loud noise alerting the man and the entire scientist and guards in the room. "Doc activate the machine and guards kill the intruder. " Travish commanded. "But sir all life will…." "Who cares Idiot all the important people will be in protective rooms built for this situation. " The man interrupted. The scientist nodded and activated the device as the man left the area. Crimson knew he was too late. The machine was slowly creating a black hole that was slowly tearing the fabric of the space time continuum. "Dammit I have to do something to stop this" Crimson thought as he hid behind a metal box using it as cover from the bullets. Crimson pulled out the gun he was supposed to use if anything went wrong and began returning fire to the enemy killing all 4 of the guards. "RUMBLE!" The black hole was now bigger and starting to absorb everyone in the room including Crimson. "Got to think fast!" Crimson thought. He pulled out his sword and slashed some metal forming a pod like box that he sealed off with his strength but not before taking a oxygen tank from the wall and using it to survive in the box even though he would most likely be crushed from the black hole he knew this would be better than seeing it coming. Instantly Crimson noticed that the grenade was no longer on his belt. It was outside his little make shift pod. Outside the pod the grenade was triggered by some debris. Before it could go off it was absorbed into the black hole along with the pod containing Crimson. As his pod entered the black hole the grenade exploded in a blaze of fire. Making the black hole even wider. Inside the pod Crimson was knocked out by the explosion. The blast along with the black hole was so powerful that it opened up a hole to another dimension.

(Unknown Universe (Planet Remnant) Date Unknown: Location unknown)

The people of Remnant were enjoying a nice relaxing day until the sky began shinning until a giant red metal comet appeared out of the sky and slammed down onto the ground scaring everyone. People were running from the crashed meteorite and a bunch of people were running towards it wielding weapons of types. They didn't know what they would be facing but they knew whatever it was would have to go through their forces before it could harm the innocent. Instantly the pod cracked and broke in two revealing Crimson covered in scrapes and blood while in a unconscious state. A single group of 4 girls walked towards the pod and quickly yelled for someone to get help. They didn't know who he was but all they knew was that he was in need of medical attention. Crimson opened his eyes for a second noticing 4 girls sitting at his sides waiting for someone to give him medical attention. He saw a girl with black hair with a red streak in it with gray eyes and a girl with white hair and Sky blue eyes and a girl with black hair and a bow in her hair with Yellow eyes and a girl with long yellow hair with purple eyes. His only words before passing out were. "Where am I?" He quietly spoke. The Blond hair girl looked at Crimson and noticed his red eye and crimson red scar on his right eye. She wanted to know more about this mysterious person and wondered why or where he came from.. Or how he got there. Instantly a medic group came and safely grabbed Crimson and made their way to the closest medical center.

(This is the full chapter 1 for the people who already read the pilot chapter here's the full one. So until next time guys.)


	2. Welcome to Remnant

(Chapter 2: A new beginning, Welcome to Remnant)

It has been three hours since the peace from Remnant returned from Crimson's "Pod" fell from the sky out of nowhere. Crimson laid on a hospital bed covered in bandages. He couldn't move or talk but he wasn't in a coma his body was just so badly damaged that it hurt to move even I inch. Crimson thought to himself having been conscious for about ten minutes now. "Where the hell am I? How did I get here? And more importantly how am I not dead from the black hole?" He thought. Many questions were running though his head and he wished he could speak to one of the doctors who came into the room every now and then to check on him.

Crimson decided that it would be best if he just rested till he could move and speak again. Before he could fall asleep he heard a man's voice talking to one of the doctors he couldn't make out all of what he said but he did hear the man say that when this guy wakes up call me, I have a few questions for him. Crimson fell back asleep for what felt like 2 hours but was awakened by the sounds of 4 people. One of the voices he recognized.

Most likely it was the four girls he saw the second he ended up in this world. He opened his eyes as much as his body would allow but far enough that no one noticed. Crimson was correct the four girls from before were now in his room talking amongst each other and the doctor. Every now and then he could make out some of the conversation they were all having. "So doc what can you tell us about this guy?" Said the blond girl. The doctor looked at her notes before addressing the girls. "May I ask before answering your question, where exactly did you find this boy?" Asked the doctor. The blond girl looked at her friends and quickly back to the doctor. Well to be honest he just appeared from out of nowhere from like the sky.

No one knows who he is or where he came from, so why do you ask?" She asked. The doctor nodded but before he spoke Crimson passed out again. After another long sleep he was finally waking up hearing the voices of the doctor and what he believed was the blond girl from before. "Now remember he should be waking up in a few minutes, it is very crucial that you do not tell him anything we have discussed until you are told.

We need him to adjust to everything. Ok miss Xiao long?" Said the doctor. The girl nodded and entered into Crimsons room and say down waiting for Crimson to wake up. With his eyes closed he slowly began speaking. "Where am I? And more that that who are you?" Crimson asked. The girl smiled and extended her hand. "Great I see you finally awake. Hey my names Yang Xiao long, welcome to Remnant. Who are you?" She asked as Crimson gratefully shook her hand. "Hello Yang my name is Captain Crimson, Leader of Ghost Squad…. well I used to. " Replied Crimson. Yang was surprised. "You look really young to be a captain." She commented. Crimson chuckled. "I'm only 19, im the youngest in my army." He replied. Yang giggled. Wow your only 2 years older than me… Hey I was told to show you around since the rest of my squad is busy doing another job, get dressed and I'll show you around. Crimson nodded and quickly got to the area where his clothes were… only they weren't his clothes. "Hey Yang what happened to my clothes these look different from what I had on." He said. Yang looked at Crimson and noticed his scars on his body before looking directly at his eyes and replying. "Oh sorry your clothes were horribly torn and ruined so while you were out we made new ones that are just like your old ones but lighter." She replied. Crimson nodded and quickly got dressed. Once he was done he turned to Yang who instantly grabbed his hand and led him out of the hospital.

While Yang was holding Crimson's hand and the two were walking around the town people were whispering about Crimson's odd appearance. Crimson could hear the occasional conversation about him like. Who's that guy? Or even what's with his face that red mark on his right eye looks weird. Or even is that Yang Xiao long and who is that her boyfriend or something. Crimson was confused because he was not used to this many people in one area well at least this many people not trying to kill him. Yang stopped at a giant looking castle or something and let go of his hand before turning to face him. "This is Beacon it is the Largest school in the region of Vale were you can learn to become a hunter or huntress. This is where we will be having the tour." She spoke.

Together the two walked around the school and Yang showed Crimson many people including some of the teachers who all told him they would love to see him in there class to see his skills and even some of her friends who all were curious about Crimson. At the end of the tour Yang brought Crimson to her room which made Crimson both confused and nervous. "Uhh Yang what are we doing here in your room?" Asked Crimson. Yang giggled. "I figured I should introduce you to my team. Currently they are not here but you're welcome to come in if it's cool with you I would like to know more about you." She replied. Crimson shrugged his shoulder and followed her into her room and took a seat on her bed next to her. "So what would you like to know about me first?" He asked. Yang laid back on her bed. "Well could you at least tell me about you like so I can get to know who you are better?" She asked for her first question.

Crimson Sighed before taking a deep breath. "Well first off Crimson is not my real name but more of a Call sign that my group gave me after they saved me from the empire that was holding me prisoner. Why they were I can't really get into details, to many bad memories… But I can tell you stuff around it. I'm a orphan whose parents were killed the day I was born. I would have died as well if the leader of the empire didn't choose to use me as a weapon… I won't get too far in this part of the story but I can say that they gave me what you would call powers, well more of enhanced abilities like a natural predator or a hunter so to speak. Before I knew it 13 years had passed and I knew nothing but pain… well that is until the resistance rescued me and showed me a better path… since then I have dedicated my life for the protection of the resistance….well I guess I can't anymore. If you're wondering about the red marking on my right eye, there was a incident that caused me to get this mark on my face. In short I'm a biological killing machine. I'm a Mercenary who only kills for the highest bidder but since the highest bidder tortured me I work for the lowest. The war I have been fighting has lasted as far as I can remember and I've lost a lot of good friends… that's me in a nutshell." He finished as three other girls walked in.

All three girls were shocked to see Crimson in there room on Yang's bed. Yang sprang up and smiled at her friends. "Hey look who's up. He's very interesting." She spoke. The shortest of the three looked at Crimson for a moment before returning her look to Yang. "So what's he told you so far Sis." She asked. Yang smiled while looking at her friends. "Well Ruby this is Crimson well Captain Crimson of Ghost Squad. And if you Blake and Weiss would like to ask him questions, sit down and ask he doesn't bite." She chuckled. The one with White hair looked at him "Crimson is it? Tell us what it's like in your world please?" Weiss asked.

Crimson sighed. "Where I come from is a barren wasteland driven to nothing by a madman's lust for power. He became strong just like a God using science. His Scientist gave him super strength that would rival even the strongest man on the planet. His senses make mine look like I have normal ones. He's a monster… After launching nukes around the world there was nothing left but the small rebellion that stood no chance at winning. Not only that but he created Synthetic beast that hunted down any survivors who were unlucky and didn't know how to fight. That's where I came in." Crimson replied. Blake spoke quickly. "What else happened?" She asked. Crimson pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to the girls. It was a picture of his old crew Ghost squad. "My crew and I were ambushed in a destroyed city and one by one they were slaughtered… tortured in front of me once the screams of my friends stopped the monsters… the Imperial bastards came after me but I stood my ground taking massive damage and when I thought is was over the rain began and it gave me enough cover to hide until I knew for sure I was safe. Once I knew I was good I shot multiple flares into the sky and waited for either help….or…." Crimson stopped. Ruby was impatient. "Or…What?" She asked. Crimson took a deep breath. "….My Death…. I figured it was better that living in the hellish nightmare knowing I was the only survivor. Once I was finally ready to give up the last bit of hope the Rebellion sent a small group of survivors to save me. About a hour later I was introduced to even more survivors that I had no idea about. There were others. Five hundred survivors of the rebellion left. I was given the rank of Captain and a new squad.

These Greenhorns turned out to be some of the greatest group of people I have ever had the privilege of training. At first I was still hurting from my losses but seeing these brave soldiers give there all even against me gave me hope. I gave them each call signs depending on their character. There was Magma. He was the tech guy and one hell of a demolitionist expert. And Shadow my Sniper. He had one hell of a aim. And lastly my scout Hydra. He was amazing with speed and quick draw strategy." Crimson spoke before showing everyone a Picture of his new crew. All four girls were so far into his story that they didn't realize that it was already night. Once Crimson looked outside he was surprised. "Man look at the time its night. Well I've told you everything about me tomorrow." Crimson spoke before exiting the room. Yang looked at Crimson as he left the room. There was a lot more she wanted to ask. But it was too late he was gone. All she could do now is go to bed and hopefully Crimson could answer the rest of her questions in the morning.

After Blake Weiss and Ruby were asleep Yang got out of bed and left the room in search of Crimson. The questions kept her awake and she needed to know the answers. She wandered around the entire school area before finding Crimson Sleeping in a tree. She walked over to him and shook his leg which activated his self defense. Crimson shot out of the tree like a cannon and got into a defensive state before realizing that there was no threat but only Yang. "Yang? What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" He asked. She blushed a bit with a giggle. "Well you see I couldn't sleep without knowing the answers to the rest of my questions. But better yet why are you sleeping out here in the cold?" She replied and then asked. Crimson looked around before returning his gaze to Yang. Well as of right now I have nowhere to go so I do what I always do when I'm stranded , I find somewhere to sleep whether it be comfortable or not. Also cold doesn't bother me but personally I prefer the in between weather not to cold but also not too hot." He replied. Yang crossed her arms before thinking of something. "Well I can give you somewhere to sleep tonight but first could you answer my last two questions please? She pleaded. Crimson chuckled and nodded before sitting down on a bench along with Yang. "Ask away" He said. Yang nodded. "Ok my last two questions are what type of fighting are you good with and the other is could you please tell me about what your "Empire" Did to you?" She pleaded. Crimson sighed but nodded. "I'll tell you something of the second one for now when I know for sure I can trust you I'll tell you the truth. The answer to your first question is simple. I multi task so to speak when it comes to combat. I used to have gauntlets for up close and a sword and even twin scythes. I lost all my weapons a long time ago. And the answer to your second question is they made me a monster… but for now that's all I can say…" He answered. Yang nodded and smiled. "Thank you Crimson im happy now that I will be able to sleep. Now about your sleeping arrangements. Well for tonight would you mind sharing a bed with me it's the best I can do?" She asked. Crimson shrugged. "Alright it shouldn't be that bad." He replied. Yang smiled and grabbed Crimson's hand again and quietly led Crimson back to her room. As the two slowly tip toed into bed Crimson wondered how his crew was managing without there leader. Yang looked into Crimson's eyes as he was elsewhere and smiled while pulling the blanket over the both of them. Yang thought to herself as Crimson slowly faded into what would have been his first sleep in years. Yang silently giggled. "Im guessing he doesn't get to sleep much. Well he doesn't have to worry about threats right now. Ill make sure he can have a better life… but for now ill make sure he can sleep well." She thought . As sleep slowly took Yang she cuddled up next to Crimson's chest and could hear his heartbeat. She placed her arms between his body and her chest and fell asleep.

HEY GUY'S SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO POST I HAVE BEEN BUSY. AS ALWAYS IF YOU LIKE THE STORY FOLLOW ME. I HAVE SO MANY COOL IDEAS FOR THIS STORY THAT IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT. ALRIGHT UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS.


	3. Shadows from his past

(Chapter 3 : Shadows from his past)

Crimson awoke and noticed that he wasn't dreaming that he truly was in another world. He looked around and noticed that he was in someones room in a bed. He felt someone curling up to him and noticed Yang cuddled up to him under the sheets. She had a smile on her face and Crimson thought she must be having a nice dream or shes just really happy about didn't want to wake her up yet because the sun was not up yet. Crimson laid there thinking to himself. He wondered if he would ever get back home... But... Something in his heart was trying to tell him to stay here... He did like this new world. But it wasn't his world.

"I hope everyone is OK. Hydra Magma Shadow Commander Blitz and Dust don't you go die on me while i'm gone."

(4 years ago New York wasteland)

New York was once a beautiful city full of life much like most of the Earth until the day the war began which caused mass extinction of millions of innocent people plants and even animals until there was nothing left but the scars of battle everywhere. Nowadays New York is just a way to transport supplies between the Imperial city of Vogroth which was once Washington D.C. Crimson along with his squad of Hydra Magma and Shadow were sent to kill a commander of the Imperial army who watches over any and all transports of supplies to the capital. If somehow Crimson and his squad assassinate their target it could cause a huge fall in morale for the Imperial army.

The 4 merc's ran on the high ground of the abandoned city to get to their destination. Jumping over fallen buildings and death traps. Crimson stopped at a ledge and waited for his squad to fall in. Magma noticed a single soldier standing 60 feet in front of them and then noticed a large squad rally around him with crates. Most likely this was their target. Crimson ordered everyone to pick a target and to get into position. "On my mark... MARK!" Ordered Crimson Instantly 3 Common soldier's were taken down along with the target. Instantly the Imperials noticed them and returned fire. "Fuck!" Shouted Hydra as the squad made a break for it while dodging bullets from enemies. While they were running Crimson was trying his best to contact. "Phoenix this is Crimson requesting evac pronto we are under attack and surrounded... Phoenix come in do you read..." Crimson ended the call when he knew no one was coming. Magma looked at Crimson confused while taking out enemies that appeared behind Crimson. "So what now Captain? What the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Asked Magma. Crimson didn't respond. instead he looked for anything that could give them a quick escape. Under a platform that 7 Imperials were standing on Crimson noticed a few gasoline tanks.

"Shadow, Magma shoot those gas tanks over there 5 o clock." Crimson ordered. Magma and Shadow turned to 5 and began shooting the tanks which caused a massive explosion killing the soldiers and causing a good enough distraction that they could evac the area. (... Man that day was crazy but i'm glad we met up with another squad and went home safe.)

(Back to Crimson modern day)

Crimson laid there thinking. "heh... maybe Yang could one day meet my squad...or better maybe one day i could go home..." Crimson didn't notice that the sun was beginning to shine through the window and turned his head to see the beautiful rising red sun through the clouds. After some more time to himself thinking he felt a nudge on his side and noticed Yang was beginning to wake up. She looked at Crimson and smiled. Quietly she spoke. "Morning Crimson did you sleep well?" She asked. Crimson nodded and for some odd reason she hugged him. Crimson was confused, he had never had anyone do that to him nor even any of the kindness that she had given him. "Yang what is that you are doing might i ask?" He asked. She smiled. "What you've never had a hug before? Its for giving me a good night sleep. your really comfortable and i slept like a log with you hehe" She quietly replied.

Crimson formed a smile and hugged back. "Well anytime then Yang." He said. She giggled and looked at him. "You seem a bit away today you OK?" She asked. Crimson nodded. "Yeah i was just remembering something from a few years back with my old squad." He replied. Yang smiled. "Well for now you are welcome to hang with us.. that is if your fine with that." She said. Crimson nodded. "Yang you have been so generous to me and i would love to hang with you and your friends." He said. Yang giggled and hugged him while getting out of bed slowly. "I don't want Blake Weiss and Ruby to know that i let you stay the night in here so lets get you out of here." She said. Crimson nodded and together the two left the room. Outside the room Yang pulled Crimson by the hand to the side and looked at him. "I have to leave you for now cause i have to get dressed and then go to class but i promise ill find you after OK?" She asked. Crimson nodded and she walked back to her room and quietly closed the door.

Before Crimson even left the hallway he was in he was stopped by a blond haired boy. He was confused to who Crimson was or why he was there. "Hey.. Wh- who are you? Are you a friend of team RWBY?" He asked. Crimson nodded. "My name is Crimson and I was just leaving. Who might you be?" He asked. The boy looked at Crimson for a bit before speaking. "My name is John. Are you the one who they found that fell from the sky a couple of days ago?" He asked. Crimson nodded. Crimson turned and before walking away spoke. "Nice to meet you John I have to go now but maybe we will meet again." He said. Crimson left the building and walked around the school until he was stopped by a voice. "There you are I've been looking for you everywhere Crimson." The voice said. Crimson turned around to see a man with a cane looking at him. "Who might you be sir?" Crimson asked. The man smiled. " apologies we haven't met yet I am professor Ozpin the head master of Beacon academy." Said Ozpin. Ozpin extended his hand and Crimson shook it. Together the two walked all the way to the school to Ozpin's office and Crimson sat down. "So mind telling me why im here?" Asked Crimson.

Ozpin pulled out a few documents from his desk and handed them to Crimson. At this moment Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss walked into the room and stood behind Crimson. Crimson opened the folder and looked at the documents. the first one was a newspaper clipping saying that a woman was murdered and that her two children were missing along with the husband. the next document was a picture of a family a beautiful woman with long Brown hair and Blue eyes. and a man wearing a lab coat and in both of their arms were two children. A boy and a girl. At this point Crimson was confused as to why he is looking at all of this and what it means to him. the two were birth certificate's most likely belonging to the two children he saw in the picture. The Boy's name was Genesis and the girls name was Mia. Crimson looked at Ozpin confused. "Professor... What is this to me? Who were these two children and who was the woman who was murdered?" asked Crimson. Ozpin smiled a bit. "Truth be told Sapphire was a close friend to most of us here in vale she was the best teacher we had and she was really kind to everyone. The two children were hers. Her husband Dr. Oto came here the same way as you and the two fell in love. I remember the wedding it was a beautiful ceremony. A few years later the son was born and a year later the daughter was born... but one night someone murdered Sapphire and abducted the children and father well as far as we know since no one could ever find the three." Said Ozpin.

Crimson still didn't understand. "Well then what does this have to do with me?" He asked. Ozpin looked at the document before returning his gaze to Crimson. "When you were hospitalized i was informed the moment they did a blood test to see who you were and truth be told.. You are the boy Genesis. Your mother was Sapphire. When i heard that you had popped back up in the world i couldn't believe it. I know its going to be a lot to take in since you are used to wherever you came from but i assure you. Your name Is in fact Genesis and you were born here in Vale." He replied. Crimson looked at the documents and all the details of the boy were similar to Crimson in every way... But how could this be His parents were murdered and he doesn't have a sister... but then again it all adds up. It explains why he felt at home the second he ended up here.

"Professor If i'm this Genesis person then what now?" Asked Crimson. Ozpin smiled. "Well it was your mothers dream for you and your sister to enroll here to be hunters so how would you like to be a student here?" He asked. Crimson thought for a moment before Ruby and Yang shrugged his shoulder. He looked at Yang and she smiled. "Please say yes you will fit right in here" She assured. Crimson nodded. "Alright Ozpin sign me up. I should do fine because i have a lot of experience on the field of battle." He assured. Ozpin smiled "Welcome to Beacon Genesis Oto." He said. Yang and Ruby wrapped their arms around Genesis's neck in pure excitement. Ozpin looked at the time and then back to the 5 "Alright class is about to start and you wouldn't want to be late." He said. Together the 5 left for class...

(EARTH whats left of it)

The black hole was merely a portal to another dimension that became too powerful. The aftermath caused destruction on the building that Genesis was in. Rumors somehow spread that "Crimson" Went awol and is now planning on killing everyone in both the Empire and Rebellion. Plans between both groups to execute Genesis have begun to appear. Commander Blitz along with Dust, Shadow, Hydra, and Magma entered into the conference room were Lord Zagrath appeared standing on the opposite side of the room.

Once everyone was seated Zagrath snapped his fingers and two guards entered the room followed by a man in a lab coat and a girl. The man sat in his chair and the girl stood behind him. Zagrath finally began the meeting. "Friends we were once enemies who had many differences but now we face the ultimate terror that became our common enemy. Reaper the one you call Crimson must be stopped at all cost. Dr. Oto He may be your son but he could even hurt your daughter..His sister. And i know you don't want that to happen. Please tell us how to end him?" Asked Zagrath. Dr. Oto took a minute before answering his question. "My lord I created the power that my son has along with the power in the rest of your kill squad all those years ago. Especially your power. The only way to beat the Bio-weapon that runs through his blood is by using this counter virus. which if used on him will weaken him. At which point we can finish the job..." He said while holding back tears. Zagrath placed a hand on 's shoulders. "it will be alright... now Everyone we will be planning out a plan for this attack starting with Captain Dust he will use the portal and try his best to kill Reaper. but don't worry he will have Reapers old squad to fight with. together along with the anti virus they will win...But for now everyone get ready cause if this part one fails then get ready for a invasion... Because i Know where the portal goes... and we will need everyone to help... Dismissed." He spoke. everyone left the room and Commander Blitz looked to the sun set as Lord Zagrath stood by him.

"I know Blitz, Reap- Crimson was like a son to you and i will be hard to let that go... But remember you do this for te safety of the innocent people that could get hurt if Reaper turns into the monster he once was." He said. Blitz nodded and started getting ready for what was going to come in the future.

CHAPTER 3 IS FINISHED. YES THE STORY IS GOING TO GET A LOT DARKER BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE ROMANCE IN THIS STORY AND YES THE OTHER DIMENSION THAT CRIMSON "GENESIS" CAME FROM IS IN FACT EARTH AFTER A MASSIVE WAR WHICH WILL BE EXPLAINED IN A LATER CHAPTER. SO FOR NOW UNTIL CHAPTER 4 IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT IT AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING REALLY COOL HAPPEN LIKE A CERTAIN ACTION SCENE OR SOMETHING. ANYWAY THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING THIS STORY WHICH HAS BECOME SO FAR MY MOST READ. UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE.


	4. A dance of Dust

(Chapter 4: A Dance of Dust)

( A hour later)

Genesis sat in class thinking to himself about the events that have happened since he first came to Remnant... Well apparently returned. He was still taking in the fact that his whole life was really a lie. How he was taken from his own mother who was also murdered. And that his "sister" whoever that was, Was separated from him when he was still a toddler. He questioned what he would do with his life now seeing that he was back in his own world. He wished that he could of had the chance to meet his mother.

"Mother, I wish you were here. I would really like to know more about you... I wish i could of prevented your death... But the only thing i can do is avenge your death by killing whoever killed you... And Father and Little sister I hope you both are safe whoever and wherever you are... I hope we can meet one day." He thought.

While Genesis was lost in his train of thought Yang was focused on him. She was wondering about what she heard from Ozpin about Genesis.

She nudged his arm causing him to come back to reality.

"Hu- What?" He asked. Yang smiled at him. " Genesis you OK? You seem lost in thought. Is it about what Ozpin told you a while ago?" She asked. Genesis smiled back at her and quickly shook his head. "Umm No im fine Yang but thinks for asking. I was just thinking how It will take some time to get used to this new uniform that the school gave me haha." He said. Yang looked at him for a min before nodding and returning her attention to the teacher.

A few months went by...

Genesis has taken this time to get used to his new life here in Remnant. The school has given him his mothers old Dorm room and as a personal gift from the school. They gave Genesis his mothers Long sword that could switch into a snipe-rifle.

Genesis woke up one early morning before anyone could even be up and got dressed in his casual clothes that Yang and her friends picked out for him a few days before. He left his room and walked around the school's campus. He pulled out his mothers old sword and looked at it in the bright moonlight. All along the long blade was a streak of Blue that led to a Sapphire orb at the beginning of the hilt. Genesis switched his gaze to the moon and then continued the little trip around the campus. He noticed a poster on the wall of the cafeteria talking about a upcoming dance in honor of the season of fall. He thought to himself about maybe he would go even if he wasn't much of a crowd kind of guy.. and maybe he would ask Yang to go as his date. He really didn't do well at asking girls out because most of his life he only focused on war. Genesis turned his head and walked away from the cafeteria.

After a while of walking Genesis ended up sitting on top of a tall building and watched the sun rise. It had been a while since he watched the red sun appear and bring light to the entire world.

Genesis noticed people already walking around the campus, Before he decided to head back to his room he pulled out his scroll that was given to him on his first day at Beacon. He looked at the saved pictures he took with a lot of pictures Yang took when she and her friends took his scroll. He laughed at how many times he would find out that they had taken his scroll. Suddenly Genesis could hear the sound of a woman scream for help and instantly looked down to see a man trying to harm a young girl. Genesis had no choice but to save this girl. He jumped off the building and slammed his fist right into the man's face causing him to fly a few feet. The woman was so thankful that she gave Genesis a huge hug. After the girl left Genesis got ready for a fight just as the man got back on his feet.

Genesis's expression changed from calm and collected to fear as he knew at that moment who this person was. It was Dust. once Dust was someone that Genesis could call friend but now he could sense that Dust wasn't here to talk but more to fight and he looked like he wasn't going anywhere till he got what he wanted.

"Dust... How did you get here... And better yet why are you here?" Asked Genesis.

Dust pulled out a small device that when he pressed a button transformed it into a Plasma sword. He also began using his special aura ability that caused a grayish aura to swirl around him. "Crimson by the order of the Empire you have been sentenced to death and I have been tasked to carry out your sentenced." He spoke. Genesis was confused. "Dust what charges have I against me? I have done nothing wrong except follow orders." Pleaded Genesis.

Dust Chuckled. "Yeah as if i would believe someone who would betray our entire country and threaten to kill innocent people for your own sick game.. You know I once even called you friend... But hearing that you've finally returned to the side of darkness makes me sick.. Im going to enjoy killing you for our lord Zagrath." He spoke with a serious tone.

Genesis was seriously confused as to what was going on. "What the hell are you talking about Dust. Ive been trapped in this world for months along with learning that this is my home world. I demand answers to this. But if your not going to be talking then bring it. I could use a warm up." Genesis grinned.

Dust laughed. "Perfect I don't like talking anyway. Prepare to die traitor." Dust lunged at Genesis and swung his sword but was pushed back by Genesis's sword. people were walking around campus and noticed the two in a serious fight causing people to crowd including Yang and all of her friends.

Dust used his special ability causing him to launch wind attacks that cut Genesis in both his arms legs and chest and even face. Genesis was launched through a tree and immediately lunged back at Dust getting a good slash in Dust's arm. Dust pulled back and held his arm where he was bleeding badly. Dust Chuckled and went for another swing of his weapon at Genesis who clashed his own weapon against's Dust's. The two were in a lightning fast clashing of swords causing sparks to fly with every clash. Dust decided on a different tactic and used his wind to distract Genesis. While he was distracted by blocking the wind Dust used this opportunity to slam his fist into Genesis's face causing him to slam straight into the ground. Right as he slammed into the ground Dust used his right arm to begin choking Genesis. With his other arm Dust was punching Genesis in he face causing blood to fly in the air. People were now worried as to see their friend who they have all known as strong be beaten by a enemy that didn't look as strong. Genesis had to think fast. He grabbed his sword which had slid to the side of him and stabbed Dust's neck. Dust stopped his onslaught and pulled the sword out grabbing onto his neck while backing off. "You... Bastard... Why wont you die... Both of these world's would be better without you Crimson.. Your a threat... You should of just let me kill you..." He spoke

Genesis used his sword as a crutch to get up. Yang and Ruby helped him up and wrapped his arms around their necks. "Dust... Im sorry but you chose to attack knowing that ive had more experience in battle... You wouldn't listen to reason and now you've gotten yourself killed..." He quietly spoke. Dust laughed and fell on his back to the ground. A pool of blood began swarming around him. "You fool your not the only one who has that power in you... Ever since we joined the Empire they gave us the same power to kill you... y-you will d-die..." His last remaining words before passing. Yang looked at Genesis whose wounds have healed mysteriously. "Genesis look your healed." She said surprisingly. Genesis stood on his feet and looked at his body. "Oh yeah my regeneration kicked in. Its the only ability that's natural to me." He replied.

While everyone was focused on Genesis Dust's body began changing. His skin was now black and white static and his eyes were blood red. Dust got back up and looked at Genesis who was in fear. With a frightful voice he spoke. "Reaper yes i know who you were... I am Dust And you will feel the power of the winds of darkness. Prepare to die." He spoke.

Yang and Ruby got their weapons out and was ready for a fight until Genesis gently moved them out of his way and pulled out his sword. "Yang, Ruby I appreciate the help but this is my fight." He said. Both of the two girls nodded and everyone gave the two space to fight. The two lunged at each other and another round of sword slashing began. People were in awe at the skills of both Genesis and the beast once known as Dust. "Reaper you were once the terror of the Empire but I will prove that you were nothing but a joke and even if you kill me here you wont be able to fight the others..." Said Dust. Genesis began to feel tired from this fight which seemed to last forever. "I have to end this quick... Usually i just cut off their heads to fully kill people like him but... I cant get close enough to end this with his enhanced wind attacks.. But maybe i could awaken my reaper form... No never again... Then their is only one thing i can do left." He thought.

Suddenly a massive gust of wind swirled around Dust and Genesis knew that whatever he had planned he better do now. As Dust began levitating in the air Genesis lunged at him risking taking damage from the razor sharp wind and quickly sliced off Dust's head causing the wind to stop and Dust to fall to the ground without his head. Once Genesis landed on the ground he approached Dust's body and looked at it as it began fading into the wind. But his head was still alive and spoke one last thing to Genesis before fully fading. "Reaper You may have won this fight but you have caused only the inevitable destruction of this world along with all who you love because of your own arrogance and betrayal to the people who raised you since you were nothing more than an infant." He spoke before fading.

Lucky for Genesis only he could hear Dust because he spoke quietly. Before he could even turn he felt someone hug him and Genesis quickly noticed that Yang was happily hugging him from behind. "Why are you hugging me Yang?" he asked. She smiled. "Because all of us thought you were going to get hurt from that monster... And I- I mean we didn't want you getting hurt." She replied. Genesis smiled nodded then everyone shared a laugh before Genesis turned his gaze to were the body of Dust once layed. "Goodbye old friend Im so sorry i had to do that to you... Ill never forget you and i swear ill do whatever it takes to get back at the ones responsible for causing you to think ive turned evil." He thought. Yang looked at Genesis confused and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey Genesis who was that man anyway? And why did he call you Reaper?" She asked confused.

Genesis looked out into the distance and sighed. This was the moment he had to tell everyone the full truth. At this time only Yang and her friends remained around Genesis so that made things easier for him to explain.

"Ok... The full truth is the reason i have the abilities i have is all because of this virus that was injected into my blood when i was only a baby. It mutated my blood and DNA giving me enhanced Sences like a wild animal and what some could call a second personality called Reaper. He mind you chose that name and for about most of my life before i was saved was the reason I did horrible things... I murdered Innocent people... Men... Women... Children... I even was ordered by the leaders of the empire to execute my own team for some reason.. every time i asked why i did that all they ever told me was that they were a threat to my mission and had to be taken care of... Im a monster... Im evil... I always have been..." He explained. Before Genesis continued everyone of his friends hugged him which confused him. "But why arent you all mad at my past?" he asked confused. Ruby looked at him and smiled. "It doesn't matter what you've done, thats in the past. And we all know your a good person because you saved that girl from that guy and you've done so much stuff for us ever since you first came here... Your like a amazing friend who cares about us all." She assured. Genesis smiled.. but then switched to a serious face... " Thanks Ruby and to finally answer your question that man was... My old student Dust... We found him when he was only a child and i was tasked to make sure he was prepared to face the world we lived in. The Empire spread rumors that ive turned to evil and plan to kill everyone and i guess Dust thought it was true... Thats everything you need to know.." He spoke.

Blake turned to her friends before returning her gaze to Genesis. "So your saying that your being hunted by everyone you ever met in that other world?" She asked. Weiss looked at Blake confused. "Why would anyone do that to Genesis he hasn't done anything wrong how can they do this?" She also asked. Genesis shrugged. "For now i say we all just live our lives and hope that things die down back on earth.." He said. Everyone nodded and ended up enjoying the rest of the day in piece.

About a hour later Genesis was walking around the town with Ruby Blake and Weiss without Yang because she was helping another friend with something. Genesis needed help with asking Yang to the fall dance so what better thing to do then ask her closest friends for help.

"Hey could I ask you all something?" He asked. Ruby smiled " Sure whats up Genesis?" She replied. "Umm... Well I want to ask Yang to that fall dance that everyone is excited for but im not very good at asking her and i dont know if she likes me like that which is why im asking you what i should do." He spoke. Ruby giggled. "Genesis i knew you couldn't see. Yang really likes you and she keeps saying how shes's waiting for you to ask her out for the dance." Ruby assured. Genesis's eyes widened. "She does?" He asked curiously. Weiss smiled. "Yeah. Yang totally likes you she keeps saying how your really cute and stuff. She obviously has a massive crush on you." She said. Genesis blushed a bit. "Well then how do i ask a girl out?" He asked. "My sis loves a guy who is himself. just be yourself and ask her out." Said Ruby. Genesis nodded and knew what he had to do. " Alright Ill go meet up with Yang and ask. see yall later." He spoke as he made his way back to the school.

Yang was heading back to her room before catching up with her friends until Genesis stopped her. "Yang wait up i need to talk to you for a second." He spoke. Yang turned around confused for a second until she saw that it was Genesis and smiled. "Whats up Genesis?" She asked. Genesis began blushing a bit. He was one hundred percent nervous about what he was about to ask Yang even if Ruby assured him that Yang really likes him. "Umm Yang I uh... Really like you I have ever since we first met which is why I would like to know if you would like to go with me to the fall dance?" He asked. Yang blushed with a smile. "Genesis ive liked you ever since we met too and ive been waiting for you to ask... Ive turned down so many guys who all like me. I told them that i wanted you to take me... Yes ill go with you... its a date." She said with a smile.

Yang hugged Genesis and he hugged Yang back both of them were really happy that their feelings for each other were finally out. After the hug was broken Yang looked into Genesis's eyes. "Umm could you wait right here i have to go change and then i would like you to join my team for a nice stroll around the town. Genesis smiled and nodded. When Yang arrived back to Genesis she grabbed his hand but not like the first time they met. this was more of a Boyfriend girlfriend type of holding hands. Together the two made it to the others and they enjoyed the rest of the day in peace.

(A few days later - Night of the fall dance)

Everyone was having a amazing time dancing with one another. Ruby Blake Weiss and the others were awaiting the arival of Genesis and Yang. "Where are they Yang said that they were on their way here." said Ruby. "They should be here any minute Ruby dont worry." Assured Weiss. Ruby nodded and continued to look at the entrance until she saw Yang enter in a beautiful white dress holding onto Genesis who wore a black suit which he seemed to not like. Ruby ran up to the two and smiled. "Oh my gosh i love your dress sis. And Genesis you look so handsome." She said. Yang giggled and hugged Genesis arm. "Thanks sis. you should of seen Genesis's reaction when he saw me in this dress it was so cute." She giggled. Genesis blushed and looked away for a second. The night continued with everyone enjoying fun dances with the occasional slow dance which Ruby always thought it was cute seeing her older sister dance with her boyfriend.

Everything was going fine until the dj's equipment began failing and everyone instantly became bummed. "Aww What do we do now theres no more music and the dance still has three hours. Genesis looked around for a answer but only saw two guitars a base and a keyboard and drums. Instantly he remembered that he practiced guitar with his squad when he was still in the other world. he had a band and remembered a song that he really liked that he would sing with his band / Squad each day to practice. luckily for him it had a beat and could allow a nice night.

"Uhh i have an idea. But i need some people to help me play those instruments. I could play some songs and lighten up the mood." He said. A few guys walked up to Genesis and smiled saying that they would help. All 4 of them walked on stage and Genesis picked up the guitar. Yang was really happy to learn that her boyfriend was about to save the dance. Genesis turned on the mic and got ready to sing while playing the guitar. "Good evening everyone. Im Genesis and these are 3 random guys who happen to know how to play." He said. Genesis sent a song sheet to each of the guys on their scrolls and took a deep breath.

(I figured before this story takes a really epic dark turn i would like to have a nice moment of something fun and i guess romantic for Genesis. So if you feel like it you could listen to this song on YouTube its called (The Hit - TWRP) Its a really catchy song to me and Hopefully you all would find it fitting for this scene... Enjoy)

"Girl!

Let me be your man

take my hand

Babe!

Won't you understand

Yes you can!

Girl! (girl)

How'd you get so fine

Lose my mind!

Babe! (let's go lady)

Let's have a good time (tonight)

Woo!

(Awesome music)

When I first saw you,

Girl I knew

That you were the only one

Yes, you were the only lady for me

Lady for me

oh yeah, you girl

out on the dance floor!

You were shaking those hips and whispering with lips that called my name

called my name

Woah, girl!

Let me be your man!

Take my hand

Babe!

Won't you understand

Yes you can!

girl (sexy girl)

how'd you get so fine (fine girl)

Lose my mind!

Babe! (disco lady)

Let's have a good time!

Now is the time and place

Blast off to space!

If my love is never spurned

All of the stars will burn and never return!

Never return!

The speed of light

All part of the flight

A more glorious dawn awaits the morning

Once we share tonight

Share tonight

(epic solo)

Girl! (girl)

Let me be your man (your man)

Take my hand!

Babe!

Won't you understand

Yes you can!

Girl!

How'd you get so fine?

Lose my mind!

Babe!

Let's have a good tiiiiiiiime!

Yeeeaaaah tonight!

(last epic solo)

When I first saw you

Yeah girl i knew

That you were the only one

Yes, you were the only lady for me

Let's have a good time!

Ooooooh oh oh ooooooh!

Yeah! Tonight!"

The crowd was in awe cheering for Genesis and the 3 helping him. Genesis looked at Yang who smiled back at him. He knew one more song that would make everyone super pumped.

(I have one more song if you choose to listen to it. and no im not using this to fill in space for the chapter i feel that this made the chapter a bit romantic. The last song is a cover of everybody wants to rule the world by NSP (Ninja Sex Party) I really really like this song because it is a cover of one of my favorite songs)

"Welcome to your life

There's no turning back

Even while we sleep

We will find you

Acting on your best behavior

Turn your back on Mother Nature

Everybody wants to rule the world

(Instrumental)

It's my own desire

It's my own remorse

Help me to decide

Help me make the most of freedom

and of pleasure

Nothing ever lasts forever

Everybody wants to rule the world

There's a room where the light won't find you

Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down

When they do I'll be right behind you

So glad we've almost made it

So sad they had to fade it

Everybody wants to rule the world

(second instrumental and solo)

I can't stand this indecision

Married with a lack of vision

Everybody wants to rule the world

Say that you'll never, never, never, never need it

One headline, why believe it?

Everybody wants to rule the world

All for freedom and for pleasure

Nothing ever lasts forever

Everybody wants to rule the world"

(For anyone wondering the singer in both songs is the same. for the first he was guest starring as the singer for the band Twrp and the second Twrp was the band in the background for the NSP song)

Genesis finished the night with three more songs and when he finished he walked around the school yard with Yang under the moonlight. Yang was wrapped around his arm and smiling as the two locked eyes. Genesis began blushing as he saw the beauty in her eyes with the moonlight reflecting off of her eyes. "Yang tonight was really amazing and you are a very good dancer." Said Genesis. Yang giggled and hugged Genesis. "Thanks Genesis I never knew that you knew how to play a instrument. you are really good." She replied. Genesis smiled and the two sat down on a bench looking at the beauty of the moonlight before returning their gaze to each other. Slowly the two inched their heads towards each other until their lips touched and they entered into a long kiss. Genesis's heart began racing and the same for Yang. Once the kiss broke Yang blushed while looking into Genesis's eyes. "Im so happy were together now Genesis. You make me really happy." She said. Genesis smiled back and held her tight. " Im so happy were together as well and i promise ill do nothing but make you happy." He assured. Yang giggled and kissed his cheek. The two sat there for a little bit before walking back to their separate rooms. Genesis got into bed and instantly passed out. Yang however...

Yang walked into her room and found out that her friends were still awake. Ruby smiled at her sister. "Sooooo. Where did Genesis take you after the dance?" Asked Ruby. Yang blushed and smiled. "We took a walk and sat at a bench... And... We kissed." She replied as her heart began racing. All three girls hugged Yang and were full of excitement. They spent the next two hours talking about Genesis until they all finally felt the power of the sandman and fell asleep. Genesis for the first time in his whole life went to sleep with a smile on his face. He was really happy.

(Back to Earth Or well call it Dimension 2)

Lord Zagrath stood by a monitor enraged to see that plan one failed he turned to his men and sighed. "Men Reaper won this match but for now we will leave him alone to make him feel like we forgot this but until i order a full attack i will have squads going into this world and doing recon to see what this world is like. was the first person out of all of us to end up their so he will be joining the fifth squad to learn everything about this world." He commanded. All the men saluted and left the room to get ready for the recon mission.

Zagrath sat in his chair thinking to himself.

"Reaper... You may have won the battle but you sure as hell haven't won the war... I swear by my families name you will parish against our power... Enjoy your last few weeks." He thought.

THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY SO FAR GUYS. THIS STORY HAS BECOME THE MORE POPULAR OF MY TWO. AND EVENTUALLY BOTH STORIES WILL CROSSOVER WHAT FOR IS A SECRET BUT FOR NOW PLEASE FOLLOW ME IF YOU LIKE IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR. UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE.


	5. Eidolons

(Chapter 5: Eidolons)

The morning sunrise shined through Genesis's window and hit his face causing him to wake up from his slumber. Genesis opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling and slowly formed a smile. He thought about Yesterday and how it was the greatest day of his life. It was the fall dance. And not only that but it was the day he first kissed Yang, His now girlfriend. Before he even returned to this world, Genesis never really had any good days. Each day was only filled with watching over a camp, Or even stakeouts, and the worst was being stuck in a firefight.

He felt movement in his blanket and looked down to see a sleeping Yang in his bed. Genesis was confused on when she decided to come into his room while he was sleeping in the middle of the night. He smiled at Yang while she slept. Yang was holding Genesis close while she was cuddled up to his chest. He kissed her head causing her to wake up. Yang looked at Genesis and blushed with a smile. Genesis smiled back at Yang. " Morning Yang I see you slept in my room again. Did you sleep well?" He asked. Yang giggled. "Yeah sorry i wanted to ask you last night after we kissed if i could just sleep in your bed with you. Because like the first night we met I really sleep amazingly when im sleeping with you Genesis. But I figured i should probably check in with Ruby and the gang and just sneak out while you were asleep. I hope your not mad." She replied. Genesis Chuckled. "I could never be mad at you. To be honest my best night sleeps are when i sleep with you. which the last time we did this was the first night we met. Besides what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I never let my girlfriend have a amazing sleep." Said Genesis.

Yang blushed and hugged Genesis. "Well today's the first day of the weekend could we stay in bed for a few more hours?" She asked. Genesis smiled and nodded. Together the two wasted half the day just laying in bed together... Until a knock was heard on his door. Genesis turned his gaze from Yang to the door confused. "Who is it?" Asked Genesis. "Genesis is Yang in there, we cant find her anywhere" The voice was Ruby's and she seemed to be with all of their friends waiting for Genesis to reply. Genesis turned to Yang who shook her head. Genesis smiled and turned back to the door. "No sorry maybe she headed to town, I just woke up and haven't talked to her today... Sorry Ruby hope you all find her." He lied. "Thanks Genesis sorry for bothering you." Said Ruby as she and their friends walked away from his room. Genesis returned his gaze to Yang who wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you Genesis I dont want my sister to think were doing bad things in here." She said. Genesis chuckled. "Anything for you Yang." He assured. Yang giggled and she got out of bed. "Im sorry babe I better get dressed and go meet up with our friends, you coming?" She asked. Genesis was about to say yes but... something was stopping him.

"Ill meet up with you Yang, There is something I have to take care of." He replied. Yang smiled and nodded before returning to her room to change her clothes. Genesis sat up in his bed and turned to the window. "Alright guys you dont need to hide anymore. If your here to fight me because of some stupid lie then let me get dressed." He said as he got out of bed.

"Now hold your horses Crimson were not here for a fight but we are here to talk to you." Said a voice that came from outside of his window. Suddenly a man jumped into Genesis room. He had long Blueish hair with Blue eyes. He wore a Blue long coat with a black shirt underneath with black pants. Genesis knew exactly who this man was. "Hmmp... Its been a long time Noah... Or should I still call you by your call sign... Hydra?" He asked. The man nodded. "Nah man Noah or Hydra is fine... But word on the street is that you were born here and not only that Our new "Friend" said that your real name is Genesis ... That sound about right?" He asked. Genesis nodded. "Yeah Noah.. So where is Emile and Mickey You know Magma and Shadow... I figured that Ghost squad never separated?" He asked. Hydra smirked. "Ghost squad Hasn't really been the same since you disappeared, But follow me and we can meet up with the others, We really need to discuss with you our current situation and how we can fix this." Said Hydra. Genesis thought for a minute. It had been almost a full 8 months since he was back on earth and the last thing he wanted to do was fight a war that had nothing to do with him. All he really wanted to do was spend time with his new "Family" Friends... But mostly Yang.

"Fine Noah Ill go." Said Genesis. Hydra smirked. "Sweet...By the way who was that smoking hot girl i saw you sleeping with?" Asked Hydra. Genesis blushed. "Thats my girlfriend Yang." He replied. Hydra chuckled with a wider smirk. "Have you two been intimate yet?" He asked proud of his own question. Genesis face turned dark red. "No man all she and i have done is kiss and sleep in my bed." He said. Hydra chuckled. "Relax bro I know you... So you gonna marry her?" He asked. Genesis formed a small smile while his face was red. "One day I hope... I really like her and she is always on my mind." He replied.

Hydra nodded. "Cool cool. Well lets meet up with the others we have to return in an hour." He spoke. Genesis's eyes widened. "Wait what? " He asked. Little did both Genesis and Hydra know that while the two were talking Yang was on the other side listening and she did not like what she was hearing. Someone she didn't even know was about to take her boyfriend away forever. She was starting to get a little angry. "Who the heck does that guy think he is Genesis is my boyfriend he cant take him away from me." She thought. She opened Genesis room but no one was in there. She walked to the window and saw Genesis with that man walking towards the forest. Yang decided to follow them.

Once Yang was walking towards the forest she caught up to Ruby and there friends. Ruby stopped Yang who was in a hurry to stop her boyfriend from leaving. "Yang! Stop where are you going?" asked Ruby. Yang stopped for a second and looked at there friends. "Genesis left with some guy and they said that they were returning to their world with him... I have to stop them." She spoke. Ruby thought for a second before smiling and nodding. "Lets go stop them from taking your boyfriend away." She said. together all there friends made there way towards the forest where Genesis and Hydra walked to. Yang had to hurry. Once in the forest they all could hear the sounds of people talking. Yang hid behind a tree and signaled the others to hide so they could listen.

Genesis sat on a fallen log and waited for Shadow to talk. Shadow removed his mask to reveal his long black hair with a beard on his chin. He looked at Genesis and smiled. "Its good to see you buddy. We missed you man... But i know your not here for petty chit chat... Look bro we need you back on Earth... Shit has literally hit the ceiling. Zagraths father is the one that spread the rumors about you... But it was only so he could use that as a distraction... We learned that Zagrath Sr. has been searching for these giant crystals that contain the powers of a old God... Chaos... He wishes to use this power to rule all over creation... We need you to help us stop him... Please Crim- Genesis... Sorry im still not used to your real name." He spoke.

Genesis sighed. "I really want to help you I do... But I cant leave my life here... My new friends who are like my new family... and Yang my beautiful Girlfriend... I could never leave her... I... I L-Love her... And for once in my life im happy... But my father and little sister are still in there ... Ok Ill do it..." He replied. Yang started tearing up listening to these people convince him to leave for who knows when. Shadow smiled and signaled Magma to activate the portal.. "Alright Shadow lets get this shit done.." He said as he opened the portal back to the other world. As they all walked towards the portal Yang appeared from out of nowhere and ran up to Genesis and held onto his back. "NO GENESIS DONT GO PLEASE!..." She didnt know what to do. Genesis smiled and turned to her and hugged her before kissing her. "Yang its ok... I swear I will come back to you ... Because... I love you so much." He said. Yang formed a smile and wiped the tears from her eyes as she kissed him again. "I love you too Genesis. Please come back to me safe... Promise me..." She replied.

Genesis nodded. "I Promise" He spoke. Yang giggled and held Genesis close. Genesis turned to Ruby who was also tearing up well its more of everyone of there friends were sad for him to leave. "Bring it in everyone" He said. Everyone joined into a giant hug and Genesis smiled. "Guys take care of Yang for me I love her so much and right now i still have unfinished business back on earth..." He said. everyone nodded and Genesis waved goodbye to them all before entering the portal back ot earth.

Back on Earth things were not looking any better than when Genesis first left... In fact they looks alot worse. Genesis looked around at the destruction around them. He looked over at his team who were making it back to their old base. It was an abandoned Star ship that can house over 40 people.

Genesis entered the old base and walked to his old room. He stood at the entrance of his room and sighed. "Home sweet home i guess... It might take some getting used to..." He thought. Shadow appeared behind Genesis who turned around to see his friend smile back at him. "So Genesis... There is something we should tell you about who lives here now... Well three of them exactly. One of them you may know well since he once was your best friend when you worked for the empire... its". Shadow was cut off before he could finish. "Well well well... If it isnt my old friend Crimson or should i call you by the name your "Real mother" gave to you... Genesis." A man behind Shadow spoke. Genesis looked at the man and clenched his fist when he knew who it was. "Zagrath... Or would you rather I call you by the nickname I gave you when we were still children... Lance..." Said Genesis. Lance chuckled. "Right now i would rather be called Lance than have the same name as my father who made me believe you were a monster... Please forgive me Genesis my old friend. My father is the true villain." He replied.

Genesis thought for a minute before smirking. He extended his hand with a smile. "Remember what I told you when we were children. We are brothers and nothing can change that." Lance smirked and clasped his hand. "Well I better prepare dinner before we fill you in with the situation... But you should probably see who else is on our side... You will be glad you did." He said as he walked off to the kitchen. Genesis looked at Shadow confused. "Who else is here?" asked Genesis. Shadow smiled and pointed to the room next to his. "She really wants to meet you and then after her four doors down the hall he would really like to meet you." Replied Shadow. Genesis nodded and walked to the next room and knocked. "Who is it?" A girls voice could be heard. "Um.. I was told to come see you then someone a few doors down." He said. For a little bit, everything was quiet until the door opened revealing a girl who looked like the girl from the picture that Ozpin showed him a few months ago. The girl looked at Genesis for a bit before tearing up and embracing him into a hug.

"B-Big brother... It's you... Its really you...Im so happy..." She said trying to fight the tears. Genesis was confused but then instantly knew who this was... Mia his younger sister. He quickly hugged back and smiled. "So your Mia... My little sister... Its nice to finally meet you." He said. Mia smiled. "Big brother...When i heard that you were still alive from father all i ever wanted to do was find you... But when we found you they put you in that...program... I could feel your pain and all I wanted to do was make it stop but at the time I was only 5... But its ok cause I have you now." Said Mia. Genesis smiled even though that program she was talking about was a living hell. After everything he has been through it was worth it. "Its ok Mia after ending up back in the world we were both born in I ended up meeting alot of people some who knew us and a lot of new ones. When this is over you should come live with me where we were supposed to live in the first place... Remnant..." He spoke.

Mia wiped the tears from her eyes. "Big brother I would love to... But can father live with us too?" She asked. Genesis nodded. "Yes even though mother is not with us we will still be a complete family..." He replied. Mia giggled. "Well I should probably finish what I was doing... could you tell father when you see him that Ill need some help later with this project of his?" She asked. Genesis nodded and as Mia closed her door Genesis walked towards the other room he was instructed to visit. Once he got there a man walked out. He looked a lot like Genesis meaning this was his... "...Father...?" Asked Genesis. The man turned around with a smile. "Son... I never thought I would ever see you again..." His father replied. Genesis nodded and walked up to his father. "I was told you would like to meet me... So... Hello father..." He spoke. smiled and hugged his son. "Im so sorry that your life has been how it is... The empire threatened to kill all of us unless they could use you for project Chaos... Im sorry that i was useless to help you or your mother... Im sorry that you and your sister were taken from your world..." He tried to apologize. Genesis smiled. "Father its ok... If I never learned to forgive I would have gone insane from darkness years ago... Besides going home was the best thing to happen to me... I attend the school mother used to teach at and attend... I made a lot of good friends... And I fell in love with a beautiful girl... now i know both my little sister and my father... My life is great right now..." He assured. smiled back at his son. You've become a very strong man... Your mother would have been proud... She loved you both so much.. I only wish you could of met her." He said.

"Father could I ask what is it im here for... You know back on Earth?" He asked. nodded. "Follow me son. Im actually about to discuss that with the new resistance that ironically doesn't have a name... But since your here and the Empire wants you dead more than anything you should lead and name our group." He replied. Genesis nodded and followed his father.. Until his sister appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm and held onto him. The three entered into a meeting room where everyone was. Genesis saw his team plus Lance and some common EX Empire guys. Dr. Oto walked to the front of the room and everyone turned to listen. "Alright everyone now that Genesis is back we can turn the tide. Zagrath is the true terror we all know that.. He plans on recovering the shards of Chaos or Crystals that Chaos's essence was sealed. But truth be told the crystals are in fact shards that we found years ago for Project Chaos. 7 Shards in total. The essence was extracted into my micro bots that was injected into 7 children... One being Genesis. His is the shard of Fear or Reaper... Zagrath knows the only way to get the shards is by killing the holders... Once a holder dies the power of chaos awakens and takes the form of a super being form i call Shade form... the bodies of the subjects turn completely static with the color of the element from the shard. Once that power awakens the shard is exposed for him to take. But.. 2 are already dead leaving 4 remaining excluding Genesis. We have no choice but to find the only thing that can combat Chaos... The Eidolons.. If we can find and get the power of Ifrit, Bahamut, Leviathan, and Odin, and Shiva and Lich and Titan. we might... MIGHT being the key fraze, stand a chance against Zagrath should he obtain all that power. even if he kills all but Genesis it would awaken enough power for him to let Chaos take over and transform his entire body into Chaos himself... at that point we have no choice but to use all we have to fight back. Any questions." He ended with a question.

Genesis raised his hand. "Father what can these "Eidolons" Do against a God?" He asked. smiled. "These Eidolons are the guardians of this world and along time ago 7 heroes used there power to lock up Chaos into shards until now... we need there power to stop him again. otherwise the end of the world will happen... and Remnant will be destroyed if we cannot stop him.. " He replied. One soldier raised his hand. " ? Who would be stupid enough to take on the challenge of taming these beast...?" The man asked.

Lance stepped forward. "Ill do it." He quickly replied. Genesis also stepped forward along with Hydra Magma and Shadow and Mia. looked at this team and smiled. "Then its settled tomorrow we depart for the the first on the list Ifrit." He instructed. turned to Magma. "Magma you get Ifrit I have a feeling you would be perfect." He said. Magma looked confused at . "What cause im Black?" He jokingly asked. shook his head. "No not cause of your skin color. But because this beast is powerful and uses the power of Fire. I find it fitting to one as strong and brave as you." He replied. Magma smiled and nodded. Everyone shared a good laugh and ended up leaving the room for dinner. After dinner Genesis returned to his room and laied in his bed.

He looked up at the ceiling thinking of Yang and everyone back home. "Ill be home soon Yang I promise... Love you Yang." He thought. Instantly a knock was made on his room door. And Mia entered with a pillow. "Umm. Big brother I cant sleep do you mind if i sleep with you tonight?" She asked. Genesis smiled and nodded. "Thinking about this mission Mia?" He asked. She nodded and cuddled up next to him under the sheets. "Im scared that we wont I wont be able to do this..." She quietly spoke. Genesis chuckled. "Mia whatever happens im here and I wont let these monsters hurt you." He assured. Mia chuckled and hugged her brother as she slowly fell asleep. Genesis slowly fell asleep as he would need all his strength for the fights ahead.

Meanwhile back on Remnant.

Yang sat in Genesis room holding a picture of Genesis and Herself. She smiled seeing Genesis giving her a piggyback ride. She laid back on his bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please be careful Genesis... I love you." She thought. She fell asleep right on his bed.

The next few days will be the biggest challenge for Genesis and his team. The Eidolons are some of the most powerful creatures on the planet. Will they be able to tame the power of these creatures or will Chaos reign back to Earth and all hell break loose? Only time will tell.

THANKS FOR READING THIS GUYS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE READY SOON. TELL ME IF THERE IS A CERTAIN MONSTER YOU WANNA SEE IN THIS STORY ILL BE HAPPY TO ADD IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR GUYS I LOVE THE FEED BACK IF YOU LOVE IT HATE IT. ANYWAY TILL NEXT TIME GUYS


	6. Ifrit the fire Guardian

(Chapter 6: Ifrit The Fire Guardian)

(Remnant)

Ruby sat in her room laying against the wall with Yang on the other side of the room doing the same. The two were officially bored. Genesis had only been away from home for about a few days now and already the two missed him. Genesis was like a older brother to Ruby and a very important person to Yang. Ruby looked at her scroll and huffed with a big sigh. "*Sigh* Yang im so bored... I miss Genesis... Are you sure you cant call him?" Asked Ruby. Yang shook her head. "No Ruby Hes not in this entire world im pretty sure the connection of the scrolls doesn't cover different universes.

Suddenly a portal opened up in there room and out popped Mia. She smiled at the two. "Hello to both of you. I am Mia Oto. And I bare a message and a gift for you all." She said. Yang was confused. "Wait Mia Oto? Your Genesis's little sister correct?" Asked Yang. Mia nodded. "Yep. Big brother was on a errand and I wanted to meet the girl my big brother likes." She replied. Yang giggled and got up to shake Mia's hand but instead Mia hugged Yang. Ruby smiled and joined in the hug. Once the hug was broken Mia pulled out a small chip from her pocket. "Yang could I see your scroll for a second?" She asked. Yang nodded and handed Mia the scroll. Mia opened the back and placed the chip in a slot and closed the back. Once Mia handed it back she smiled. "This is a present from Big brother and Daddy. It will allow you to communicate with us no matter where you are or where we are. Also you can project the call to any screen for a video call." She said.

Yang smiled and hugged Mia. "Thank you Mia, We were literally talking about this problem." She replied. Mia giggled. "Well Daddy will be home soon and Ill have Big brother call you in a bit." She said. Yang smiled and nodded. "Thanks Mia." She replied. Mia walked into the portal and suddenly the portal closed.

About 20 minutes later Yangs scroll began ringing and Yang smiled seeing that it was Genesis. She answered it. Genesis was the first to speak. "Hey Yang. How you holding up?" He asked.

Yang smiled. "Genesis I miss you so much. Is it cool if I project this to a Tv so I can see you?" She asked. "Sure Yang I would love to see you again. Even if I have only been gone for three days I miss you like crazy." He replied. She connected her phone to a Tv and Yang blushed when she saw her boyfriend. "Hey Genesis how are things?" Asked Yang. Genesis smiled. "Great babe. Were on our way to a volcano so we can obtain a powerful monster known as Ifrit. Magma here is going to be the one who tames its power. Ill explain more later but I have people I would like for you all to meet." He said.

At this moment Blake and Weiss entered the room and smiled at there friend on the screen. "Hey Genesis how are you?" Asked Weiss. Genesis smiled. "Im Good Weiss How have you and Blake been?" He replied. Blake smiled. "Were good all four of us are doing well in our studies. and a big tournament is coming up. Its a shame that your not here we would of loved to see you in action." Said Blake. Genesis chuckled. "Well I might be able to come." He replied.

Yang looked back to Genesis and blushed a bit. "Hey Genesis I know we had a dance not that long ago but in a few weeks were having prom. It will be a bit bigger than the dance and people from all around Remnant will attend before the tournament. I was wondering If you could take some time off from your journey and be my date babe?" She asked. Genesis smiled. "Sure babe I would love to be your date." He replied. Yang smiled. Before he forgot he turned the camera to everyone else. "Yang Ruby Blake Weiss, I would like to introduce you to my father , my sister who Ruby and Yang already met Mia Oto. And my good friend who is no longer a bad guy Lance or as I told you his name Zagrath. And my team Shadow Hydra and Magma. And some of the recruits of Lances who decided to help us save the world. Together we are the guardians of the earth. Against what Lance now calls them the Sons of Chaos." He said.

After what seemed like five hours of talking it finally ended up to Just Yang and Genesis having a one on one conversation on her scroll. she was happy to be able to have some personal time with Genesis not in real life but in spirit. It didnt bother her because he would be home in a few weeks for prom. Yang was on top of the dorms staring out into the sunset after the call and Sighed. "Even though I got to talk to him today its still not enough." She said to herself. "Well then how about if I make it face to face babe?" A voice was herd from behind Yang. She turned around and her eyes widened. Her heart began racing and she formed a big smile. It was Genesis. She got up from the ledge and ran to Genesis and embraced him in her arms. Genesis smiled and hugged her back. "Yang I figured if my father had figured out the technology for interdimentional travel then I might as well use it to come home when Im not needed. Besides Father said that he would use a video call for the fight with Ifrit so everyone can see when it happens tomorrow. But tonight is all about you babe. Im staying here tonight in my room. And tomorrow we can watch the fight using my scroll." He said. Yang smiled and nodded. "Im so happy does this mean I can come visit you when ever I want?" She asked.

Genesis nodded. "Yeah Ill show you how tomorrow but for now lets sit against the wall here and watch the sunset." He said. Yang nodded and the two watched the sunset together. Yang looked up at Genesis and smiled. "Its getting late we should be getting to bed soon." She said. Genesis nodded. "Yeah, Lets get to our rooms." He replied. Yang playfully pouted. "I wanna sleep with you in your bed." She smiled and winked at him. Genesis blushed. "Sure lets get to bed then." He replied. The two walked all the way back to Genesis room and laid down in his bed. Before the two fell asleep Yang looked at Genesis from under the covers. "Hehe Im so happy your home with me Genesis now Ill be able to sleep without being worried about you." She said as the two began kissing. once the kiss broke the two fell asleep with Yang in Genesis's arms.

The next morning Genesis was awoken by his scroll. His father was calling him which meant it was time to watch the fight. Genesis looked at Yang who was fast asleep curled up against him in her pj's. He smiled and kissed her head. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled with one eye open at Genesis. "Morning beautiful. wanna watch the fight with me or do you want to keep sleeping next to me?" Asked Genesis. Yang cuddled up to him. "Can I watch the fight and still be cuddled up like this with you." She replied. Genesis chuckled. "Sure Just get comfortable and ill project it to my tv." said Genesis. Yang giggled and Genesis moved a bit so Yang could lay her head on the other side of the pillow. Once she was cuddled up to him Genesis projected the call to a video on his tv.

The first image the two saw was Mia who smiled with a blush when she saw Genesis and Yang in bed together. "Sooo... you two do anything naughty last night?" She playfully asked with a wink. Both Genesis and Yang blushed. "No Mia we didnt do anything Yang just likes sleeping with me." Replied Genesis. Mia nodded with a wink. "Suuure you did hehe.. anyway the fights about to begin you ready to watch?" She asked. Genesis nodded and Mia placed the phone on a special device to keep the phone steady. all they could see is Magma walking up to a giant brown and red stone. Suddenly the stone began shinning and transformed into a giant fire demon.

"Who has disturbed the slumber of the guardian of FIRE?" Asked the monster. Magma gulped and sighed. "Im Magma are you Ifrit?" He asked. The beast nodded. "Yes human I am Ifrit... Since you humans are here it means the world is in trouble... Am I correct?" Asked Ifrit. Magma nodded. "Yes we need the power of the guardians to stop the power of Chaos." Replied Magma.

Ifrit summoned two arm blades of fire. "Then If thou wished to use my holy power... thou must win a fight against me... The lord of fire IFRIT!" the mighty beast roared. Magma pulled out some special gauntlets that spawned plasma blades. Ifrit got into a stance and lunged towards Magma who quickly jumped out of the way and tried to slash at Ifrits legs but missed as Ifrit jumped behind him. Magma blocked as Ifrit slammed both of his arms onto Magma's blades. Magma felt pressure as the weight of the massive beast was slowly pushing him down onto the ground. "Gotta think fast or this beast is gonna kick my ass." Magma thought. He quickly let go of blocking and dashed passed Ifrit who got a hit onto Magma's foot causing some damage. Magma cringed as his foot was hurting from the molten hot blade. "Damn if this keeps up I might end up getting fried." He thought.

Magma looked around for a weakness in the monster and formed a smile when he saw a small wound in the monsters chest most likely from the original fight. He knew this wasnt a fight that could be dragged on for a long time so he had to act fast or he would literally burn. Magma started running towards Ifrit with both arms aimed towards his chest. Ifrit realized Magmas plan and prepared a counter attack and jumped high in the air along with a tower of lava shooting towards Magma who freaked out at the snake like attack headed towards him and tried to get out of the way but got hit by the full attack. Once the attack hit a massive explosion of smoke shrouded the arena. the only sound that could be heard was the clashing of blades. Magma somehow survived the attack. Everyone looked around to see where the two were but could only hear them. until one final massive clash sound was heard and then silence. Everyone waited for the fog to fade until saw two figures in the field of fire and pointed.

Everyone looked towards the figures until everyone could fully see them and suddenly Ifrit began tipping over and slammed onto the ground. Magma slowly fell forward onto his knees afterwards. Everyone ran over to Magma who was trying to get up. Ifrit who could not move began glowing red and began speaking. "You truly are worthy of my power o warrior you shall be the guardian of the flames." He said. As he began turning into a mist he fused his power with magmas causing Magma to glow red. "O Guardian of the flames use my power for good and use my wepons to strike down the servants of chaos." With those last words the voice faded and Magma's blades turned into Ifrits. "Damn These blades look way cooler than my old ones. But ill call them Ifrit." Said Magma. Dr. Oto nodded as they all began walking to the ship. "Son ill call you tomorrow I have something i have to tell you." He said. Genesis nodded and the two hung up.

Genesis was left alone again with Yang in bed. Yang smiled at Genesis and hugged him. "That looked like fun... so you will be doing that one day as well?" She asked. Genesis nodded. "Yeah but my fight I hope you could come see it live. but for now what would you like to do today before your sister finds out that im here and that you have been coming in here to sleep with me alot." He said but was quickly interupted by Ruby who somehow popped out of the bed on the other side of the room with a wide smile. "Too late.. Hehe You too should be ashamed.. your both too young to be doing adult stuff.." She smiled with a wink. Genesis blushed and Yang giggled. " Now Ruby you know I dont do that. Genesis is just really comfortable that I can sleep easily with him." She replied.

Ruby giggled. "Yeah I know I just really like seeing Genesis Blush its cute and funny. You two make a very cute couple. But you should probably tell dad about Genesis. Hes going to freak when he finds out you sleep with a boy he doesnt even know." She said. Yang panicked. "Ruby please dont tell dad about this yet. I wanted Genesis and Dad to meet him sometime during the summer." She pleaded. Ruby nodded and laid back down in the other bed. "Alright but at least tell uncle crow next time we ever see him I bet he would be cool about Genesis." She replied. Yang nodded and laid back onto Genesis who was still thinking of "Other" things from being teased by both Ruby and his sister Mia. He blushed at those thoughts and snapped out of it as he heard Yang. "Baby did you hear me? I said would you like to take a walk with Ruby and I today?" asked Yang. Genesis nodded. "Yeah sorry my mind was elsewhere. so where to Yang?" Asked Genesis. Yang moved her eyes to the left. "Well Mia called me a few days ago and told me that your parents house is still here and your mother left some gifts for you when you were older. so I figured we should go see your home and whatever your mom left for you." She said. Genesis nodded and everyone got ready.

What would be at his parents home... Will Genesis keep having those "Thoughts" ... Will Yang and Ruby's father ever learn about the relationship between Yang and Genesis... toon in soon for the next chapter. SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK ALONG TIME TO BE POSTED I WAS BEHIND FOR YOUTUBE VIDEOS WHICH IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SUPPORT MY CHANNEL ON YOUTUBE ITS DannyShades. I PLAY VIDEO GAMES FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT. ANYWAY THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING TILL NEXT TIME.


	7. Prom or bust

(Chapter 7 : Prom or bust)

(LEMON WARNING. I HAVE A SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER BETWEEN GENESIS AND YANG THAT IS A LEMON SCENE. IF YOU WISH TO SKIP IT SCROLL UNTIL YOU SEE END LEMON SCENE.)

It has been a few weeks now since Magma gained the power of Ifrit. and Shadow and Hydra had obtained there abilities as well along with lance and Mia. Soon Genesis would gain the powers of Bahamut. But currently Genesis had other problems to deal with. Back on Remnant prom was tomorrow and all of Yang and Genesis's friends were trying to assist Yang Ruby and Weiss with getting Genesis ready for prom tomorrow. Now they should have known when they first woke him up he would fight back. Maybe it was because he jumped out the window screaming "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Or maybe it was the fact that he just hated tuxes. All i know is im just the narrator who just thought this whole situation was hilarious.

Genesis after running for hours was cornered by literally everyone. Yang slowly walked towards him with both of her arms out. "Come on Baby we just want to make you look handsome for prom." She said. Genesis looked around seeing all of their friends along with a few new ones that showed up for the tournament. one was blond with a tail like a monkey and the other had blue hair.

Genesis instincs kicked in and got in a defensive state and pressed a button on his scroll causing a portal to appear with Magma Shadow and Hydra walking out. Hydra looked at all of Genesis friends and laughed. "Man I never knew our leader would have a problem like this. He continued to laugh.

All four were ready and quickly jumped back in the portal grabbing onto Genesis who said so long suckers. Yang's eyes turned red with anger. "Dang how could we forget about their portals... I guess he doesn't want to go to prom with me then.." She said as sadness began taking over her. Ruby and Weiss comforted Yang. "NO Yang hes just being weird, I promise he will be at prom just for you." Ruby assured. Yang smiled for a bit before walking off back to Genesis room. Weiss walked with her. "Yang come on dont be like that. Genesis is in love with you he wouldn't bail on you. Look lets just focus on setting up for tomorrow I promise you he will be there." Said Weiss.

Yang smiled and nodded. together the two went to the ballroom to set everything up for tomorrow.

(Back on earth)

Genesis layed on the ground and when he opened his eyes saw Mia looking down on him with a pout on her face. "Whats wrong sis?" He asked. She seemed really mad. "Whats wrong big brother.. how about the fact that Yang is in love with you and you dont seem to care enough to put on a really nice tux for one night just for her." She said. Genesis had never seen his little sister angry before but just once was enough she was pretty scary. Genesis sighed. "Fine tomorrow ill go wearing a tux but crap the one Yang Weiss and Ruby picked out for me is in my room and im pretty sure they are all mad at me, I'll sneak in tomorrow before prom and grab it." He said. Genesis father interrupted. "No need. while your friends were chasing you I had Mia grab it from your room. its hanging over there.

Genesis smiled and hugged Mia. "Thanks sis" Genesis said. Mia blushed and hugged back. "Anything for you and Yang big brother." She said with a smile.

Genesis walked over to the living room area of the ship and sat on the couch next to Magma and Lance who were both watching a news segment on the Children of Chaos. A new organization who were formed by Zagrath after Lance renounced his leadership once he learned about what the empire was truly about. "And we were allowed to get a exclusive interview from one of the higher ups from the Children of Chaos. We couldn't get his name only his nickname... Fury... who is a leader of Zagraths special ops groups.

Genesis eyes widened at the sight of Fury... You see readers Fury was once Genesis old leader when he was part of the empire. One day out of nowhere Zagrath ordered the 6 year old to eradicate his entire team as they were no longer of use. But it still leaves many questions like why did Zagrath wish for eliminating his elites, Or how is Fury still alive after all these years. Anyway im getting ahead of myself here. Genesis who we now know was once called The Reaper went by the code name Fear. Along with his squad. Fear, Fury, Pain, Sorrow, Joy and Two others who were lost before these events. These select few were all given Shards of the once all powerful god Chaos in a attempt to assure that the empire would rule for all time.

But that is a story for another chapter so until we get to that part... Back to the story.

Genesis got up form his seat and pointed to the tv. "NO impossible... no that... how ... He couldn't ... But I dont understand... General Fury was killed by me years ago... How is he alive?" Asked Genesis. walked over to his son and sighed. " My son the truth about that is along time ago you were given the orders to kill fury and the rest of ALPHA squad. But it was all a test to see the power of each shard. and to see how they work. I admit it was a dumb idea but it was the only way to learn that the shards work like a defibrillator along with a shield or better to say a fragment of chaos spirit to make indestructible warriors. At first it was a fail but since the shards never had to perform by themselves the spirits within were still learning but when the shards were losing all ties to there host the power within them awakened and it reanimated your old squad... Your shard was different in many ways it was for some reason more mature then the others..." He said.

Genesis was confused. "But father I dont understand... Why tell me this now... You know they were like a big family to me..." asked Genesis. Dr. Oto looked away. "Because Zagrath corrupted there minds once they were reset we could say. He told them that you were going AWOL and the best course of action was to let it be. He told them that you just wanted the power in them. you know common lies to get them on his side. All I can say is if they knew you were here still they would hunt you down. Unlike common Imperials Alpha squad are every way like you. You would surely be out numbered and then killed. Even if your Shard has more power and experience. And even if Reaper currently rest and could be awakened Alpha squad have become stronger." He finished. Genesis walked to a wall and slammed his fist on it.

"Damn it Zagrath they were my brothers and sister for many years... I will find you Zagrath and when i find your manipulating face I will destroy you." Genesis swore on his life.

Suddenly the ship began to rock as if it were being hit by something huge. "Not if they get to us first. we have confirmed 40 Children of Chaos class 5 destroyers coming at us from both the north quadrant of the sky and literally directly below us." Yelled a rebel soldier.

Lance ran to the deck and ordered his there men. "Alright everyone battle stations. Activate all cannons and someone deploy shields-" Lance was interrupted by a massive blast from behind him causing himself and many others to fall over.

Back on remnant Yang Weiss Ruby Blake and all there friends scrolls were alerted the second Genesis was in trouble they could see his health beginning to drain every few seconds. Yang was starting to worry. "NO Genesis im so sorry baby I didn't mean to be mad at you please be ok." She said as she tried to get a hold of him. Yang sighed with relief that he picked up his scroll. the second she could hear him she herd explosions and gunfire around him. "Honey whats happening?" She asked. Genesis's signal was failing. "Yang...Under... By... Ships... If... Love you..." After he said love you it went to static. Yangs heart felt heavy and all there friends were gathered around her. Everyone was paying attention to his health through there scrolls which was still going down...

Back in the fight Genesis manned a side gun and began firing it at the little ships that spawned from the destroyers. Bam boom Kaboom. Genesis tried his best to destroy as many ships as possible. Until a destroyer launched a barrage of missiles at their ship. Genesis panicked and pressed the intercom. "EVADE MISSILES ON THE RIGHT NOW!" HE yelled. The crew started evasive maneuvers. But they were two late The area Genesis was in was destroyed by the barrage. Static was all they heard on the intercom. Until Lance sadly turned it off. "All crew Activate a portal to the other side of the planet. we wont last much longer in this fight... The ship began glowing blue and instantly dissapeared from the battle.

Mia Began tearing up and fell to her knees. Magma Shadow and Hydra and everyone else didn't know what to do...

The ship was silent... Until Dr. Oto ran into the Deck holding the body of Genesis. Who was covered in blood and missing part of his right leg. He also had a massive hole in his chest were his heart was. Lance looked at his old friends corpse and cringed. "Dammit... My father has gone too far now... What do we do now Dr. Oto?" He asked trying to hold back both tears and anger.

Dr. Oto placed Genesis on a table and pulled out a metal heart from his desk. "Genesis isn't fully dead Thank Cosmos. The shard is using all its might to keep his soul alive. Usually it would take over his body but Genesis heart was beyond repair even for the regeneration same with his leg. our best bet is to use this synthetic heart to bring him back fully. So ill need some help." He said. Lance nodded. And shadow joined in with Mia.

Together a small number of their group were operating on Genesis trying to rearrange his organs to the right place while getting the heart in. After what seemed like hours they finished the heart and his chest slowly closed itself with regeneration. however his leg was lost because the fire from the missiles burned the area where his right leg under his knee used to be. Dr. Oto grabbed a spare synthetic leg and began surgically attaching it.

(Remnant)  
Everyone went silent. Genesis health bar was no more and a shroud of dispare fell over everyone. Yang fell to the ground with tears in her eyes. Then Ruby who hugged her sister as they both felt the same way. then everyone else began morning there loss. "... Genesis... No... I-I loved you so much... I knew already you were the One I wanted to spend my life with... And now someone has taken you away from me... Oh Genesis...Please dont leave me..." Yang said trying to fight back the tears. Professor Ozpin ran to the group after he got the same news. "What happened to Genesis?" He asked. Weiss wiped the tears from her eyes. "He was killed... By who we dont know... But all we know is hes gone... forever..." She said softly. Ozpin couldn't believe it. "No first Sapphire now this... " He thought. But Ozpin pulled himself together and formed a smile. "Alright everyone it will be hard to accept but we have lost a very good student... we have no choice but to continue on without him... Its what he would have wanted.

Everyone Tried their best and continued setting up for the prom tomorrow.

(Earth)

Genesis woke up in his room with the worlds worst headache. and pain all over. He looked around the room until he noticed he couldn't feel anything in his right leg. Genesis moved the covers revealing one of his legs was now a machine. At first it freaked him out but then he remembered about yesterday the last thing he saw was blood gushing out of his chest, Then he blacked out.

Mia walked into his room caring a tray of food and water with some medication. She noticed Her older brother finally awake and sighed with a big smile. As she placed the tray on a table she ran to Genesis and hugged him tightly. "Oh big brother I was so sad... We all thought you were gone forever... But your back now and thats all that matters." She said while holding him. Genesis smiled and hugged her back. "Mia its ok im fine... A little hungry but fine..." He replied. Mia giggled and sat Genesis up and sat next to him holding a bowl of soup. "Big brother say ahh." She said as she held a spoon of soup next to his face. Genesis smiled. "Mia im fine I can feed myself." He said. Mia shook her head. "No Daddy told me to take care of you till you got better and right now you still need to rest if you want to go to the prom later." She said.

Genesis nodded and ate the food she fed him. After lunch Mia handed Genesis some new clothes and placed them in a bag and handed him the tux which he at first didn't want to wear but put it on anyway. He was still in a little pain but he couldn't let Yang down.

Once he had the tux on Genesis with his new robo foot walked into the living room quarters and spoke. "What do you guys think?" He asked. Everyone liked it. "Damn whos the lucky girl... I like it looks good on you man..." A few people said. Dr. Oto helped Genesis disquise his leg as if it were still normal and Genesis placed his shoes on. Lance walked up to Genesis and padded his back. "Alright so heres the siduation bro. Everyone on remnant thought you were dead so I gave a call to your little friend Ruby and told her to tell everyone exept Yang you were alive so you could suprise her. But dont worry they all did there best and helped cheer her up they say thay had problems with there friend blake but everything is good and they are all at the dance. Now we and I mean all of us will be attending this little party since we are all guest and you will see your friend Blake dancing with Yang now she will give you a signal to walk behind Yang and surprise her. Got it bro?" He asked. Genesis nodded

Lance turned to his crew who were already transporting the ship back to Remnant.

(Remnant)

A vortex opened in the sky and a massive Ship appeared from the vortex. People who noticed the ship saw its name on the side. 'Lancer' A class 6 destroyer. The lancer landed near the school and Genesis Mia Magma Hydra Lance and Shadow walked out and towards the Ballroom.

Everyone but Genesis and Shadow walked in Shadow was in charge of waiting for his signal to send Genesis in. Yang knew they were all coming well everyone but Genesis as we all know.

"PING!" Shadows scroll rang (Everyone on Genesis team were given a scroll a few months before Ill do flashback chapters later) Shadow looked at Genesis and nodded. "Alright bro lets go." He said. Genesis nodded back. Together the two walked in and just like Lance said Blake was dancing with Yang. Genesis's heart raced when he saw Yang in her white dress. His one true love was only a few feet away and she didn't even know it. Blake saw Genesis and blinked twice which Genesis saw. Shadow walked behind Genesis and whispered. "Psst thats the signal go shes waiting." He quietly said. Genesis nodded and walked quietly over to Yang. As he walked past all his friends who noticed them big smiles formed on all there faces. As Genesis was right behind Yang Blake smiled at her. "Thanks for the dance Yang I'm going to get some punch ok?" She asked. Yang nodded with a smile. As Blake walked away she looked back to see the reaction. At this point Yang noticed everyone smiling at her and she didn't know why. like everyone was not dancing and staring at her. Yang shrugged it off and turned around to walk in the opposite direction of Blake but... As she did her heart raced and she began forming tears in her eyes. "...G-Genesis... Is that really you?" She asked trying to fight back the tears. Genesis nodded and opened his arms to Yang who instead of going for a normal hug, jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Genesis held her up as she did. Everyone was clapping for the two and all there friends surrounded the two with a group hug.

Yang couldn't control her emotions while she was embraced by Genesis. Genesis placed her on the ground and kissed her. Everyone around them was in awe from the scene. When the kiss was complete Yang smiled at Genesis. "Well Genesis since you are back, Would you like to dance with me?" She asked. Genesis nodded and grabbed her hand. Yang blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Genesis wrapped both arms around her waist. The two performed a slow dance to the music along with all their friends. Genesis blushed as he stared into her purple eyes. "Yang you look so beautiful tonight." He said. Yangs face turned red. "Hehe... Thank you Genesis... You look really handsome..." She said.

After the slow Dance Hydra snuck behind Genesis. "Genesis lets play some songs like we used to. I asked the Dj's and they said that it was cool they needed a break for a bit. Plus your friend Weiss said she would love to see us play again. Genesis turned to Yang who nodded and kissed his cheek. Genesis smiled and walked on stage with Hydra meeting Magma and Shadow who were already at their instruments. Everyone looked at Genesis who picked up a guitar. "Alright... Whats up everyone this is my band. Consider us team... MERC... And while the dj's take a well deserved break we will rock this ballroom.

Genesis turned to his group and nodded.

(ALRIGHT READERS THE THREE SONGS ILL BE USING THIS TIME ARE AS FOLLOWED)

*Mis Murder - AFI

*Your love - The outfield

*Prayer of a refuge - Rise against

(If you just want to read the lyrics thats fine but i recommend listening to it to get a feeling of actually being there. Anyway enjoy the last music scene ill be putting in this story.)

Genesis began playing the guitar followed by his crew.

[Intro]

[Chorus]

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Make beauty stay if I

Take my life?

Whoa-oh-ohh

[Verse 1]

With just a look, they shook

And heavens bowed before him

Simply a look can break your heart

The stars that pierce the sky

He left them all behind

We're left to wonder why

He left us all behind

[Chorus]

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Make beauty stay if I

Take my life?

(SOLO)

[Verse 2]

Dreams of his crash won't pass

Oh, how they all adored him

Beauty will last when spiraled down

The stars that mystify

He left them all behind

And how his children cried

He left us all behind

[Chorus]

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Make beauty stay if I

Take my life?

[Bridge]

What's the hook, the twist

Within this verbose mystery?

I would gladly bet my life upon it

That the ghost you love, your ray of light

Will fizzle out without hope

We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin

Ever searching for what we were promised

Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go

But who would ever let us put put our filthy hands upon it?

[Chorus]

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Make beauty stay if I

Take my life?

[Chorus]

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Make beauty stay if I

Take my life?"

Everyone erupted in excitement. Before they started the next song Shadow and Genesis traded places as it was his turn to sing.

"Alright this next song is called Your love by a old band from our world called the outfield." Said Shadow.

Shadow was the one to start this song this time.

[Verse 1]

Josie's on a vacation far away

Come around and talk it over

So many things that I wanna say

You know I like my girls a little bit older

[Pre-Hook]

I just wanna use your love tonight

I don't wanna lose your love tonight

I ain't got many friends left to talk to

No one's around when I'm in trouble

You know I'd do anything for you

Stay the night, we'll keep it under cover

I just wanna use your love tonight, oh

I don't wanna lose your love tonight

Try to stop my hands from shaking

Something in my mind's not making sense

It`s been awhile since we've been all alone

I can't hide the way I'm feeling

As you leave me, please, would you close the door

And don't forget what I told you

Just cause you're right, that don't mean I'm wrong

Another shoulder to cry upon

I just wanna use your love tonight, yeah

I don't wanna lose your love tonight

Yeah, I just wanna use your love tonight

I don't wanna lose your love tonight

I just wanna use your love tonight

I don't wanna lose your love tonight

(Use your love, lose your love) Your love

(Use your love) Well I don't wanna lose

(Lose your tonight) I don't wanna, I don't wanna

I don't wanna lose (Use your tonight) Your love

(Lose your tonight) Your love, your love

(Use your tonight) Your love

(I don't lose your love tonight) Aaaahh

(Use your tonight) Your love"

After the song everyone cheered. As the last song was here Genesis and Shadow switched one more time and Genesis began playing.

" This last song is a depiction of what team MERC is all about. Enjoy." Said Genesis as he began playing.

[Verse 1]

Warm yourself by the fire, son

And the morning will come soon

I'll tell you stories of a better time

In a place that we once knew

Before we packed our bags

And left all this behind us in the dust

We had a place that we could call home

And a life no one could touch

[Chorus]

Don't hold me up now

I can stand my own ground

I don't need your help now

You will let me down, down, down!

Don't hold me up now

I can stand my own ground

I don't need your help now

You will let me down, down, down!

Down!

[Verse 2]

We are the angry and the desperate

The hungry, and the cold

We are the ones who kept quiet

And always did what we were told

But we've been sweating while you slept so calm

In the safety of your home

We've been pulling out the nails that hold up

Everything you've known

[Chorus]

Don't hold me up now

I can stand my own ground

I don't need your help now

You will let me down, down, down!

Don't hold me up now

I can stand my own ground

I don't need your help now

You will let me down, down, down!

[Bridge]

So open your eyes child

Let's be on our way

Broken windows and ashes

Are guiding the way

Keep quiet no longer

We'll sing through the day

Of the lives that we've lost

And the lives we've reclaimed

Go!

Shadow began ripping a sweet solo that made people scream in excitement.

[Chorus]

Don't hold me up now

I can stand my own ground

I don't need your help now

You will let me down, down, down!

Don't hold me up now

I can stand my own ground

I don't need your help now

You will let me down, down, down!

Don't hold me up…

(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)

Don't hold me up…

(I don't need your help)

No! No! No!

Don't hold me up!

(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)

Don't hold me up!

(I don't need your help, I'll stand my ground)

Don't let me down, down, down, down, down!"

"Thank you Remnant. GOODNIGHT!" Shouted Genesis as their audience was screaming and cheering for them.

Shadow Magma and Hydra were not used to people shouting TEAM MERC at them but they instantly loved the feeling.

After they left the stage the Dj's began playing music again and people started dancing again. Genesis stood by Yang and Ruby as they looked down on the people dancing on the dance floor on the floor below them. Genesis looked down and noticed Jaune walking up to Pyrra wearing a white dress and raised a eyebrow.

Whatever was his intentions worked cause now he and a lot of people started dancing together.

Genesis looked at Yang and smiled. "Yang would you like to take a short walk with me for a bit?" He asked. Yang smiled and nodded. Together Genesis and Yang went outside for a short walk, back at the bench where they became a couple and shared their first kiss.

Genesis held Yang close and she held tightly to Genesis. She was really happy. "Genesis when I saw that you died I myself died inside... I really love you... Like I wanna spend the rest of my life with you... Your my one..." She said as she kissed his cheek. Genesis smiled. "Yang... I couldn't imagine a world without you... And one day I really hope I two can spend the rest of my life with someone as beautiful and amazing like you... I love you." He said as he turned her head and kissed her. The two entered into a really deep kiss. When the Kiss was over Yang began blushing bright red. She looked deep into Genesis eyes and smiled while blushing.

"Um... Genesis... When I learned that you died... Again I thought of how I wouldn't spend my life with you anymore... But... I knew I wouldn't be able to give you my first...Time... you know... Sex... And I decided along time ago I want you to be my first and only... But I need to know... Would you take my first... Today?" She asked. Genesis turned dark red for a minute before smiling and nodded.

"Yang I want you to be my first as well... Lets go the my ship we should go to my room and no one will bother us.. Everyone who was in the ship is now at the dance." He said. Yang nodded and the two wondered off towards the Lancer.

(The Lancer)

The entire ship was quiet. and Secluded. Genesis walked Yang to his room and closed the door behind him. She sat on his bed and smiled. "Genesis Im so happy were doing this." She said as He took off his coat and tie. Genesis sat next to her and began kissing her neck. Yang started to moan with pleasure as Genesis started to slowly remove her dress at the same time as she was removing his clothes.

(LEMON SCENE 18+ START SKIP DOWN IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT.)

Genesis placed Yangs dress on the floor and looked at her body for a minute. Yang blushed as she saw the naked body of her boyfriend in front of her. Yang layed back on Genesis bed and motioned for him to come to her. Genesis smiled and embraced her. The two started a deep kiss as Genesis slowly moved his right hand onto Yangs right breast.

Yang started moaning in pure exstacy as everything Genesis was doing to her felt good. "Ahh... Ahhh... Genesis more please..." She said trying to contain her voice. Genesis slowly moved his hand down to the most sensitive part of her body. She grabbed his hand before he could touch her there but instead smiled at him and let go. "Im ready Genesis... You can touch me there now... Please hurry..." She said with cheeks as red as strawberries. Genesis nodded and began rubbing her down in her sensitive spot. This caused Yang to moan louder in pleasure.

Yang grabbed Genesis back and held on tight as he began fingering her in her spot. "Faster Genesis im almost there. Give me more." She said as she screamed in pure pleasure. "Im coming!" She screamed and layed back on the bed.

Genesis smiled and kissed her. Yang still recovering from pleasure kissed back with a smile. "That was amazing Genesis... Could I pleasure ... You now?" she asked with red cheeks. Genesis nodded and placed her on top of him as he layed down. Yang slid down to his member and touched it with her hands for a second before giving it a kiss. Then she slowly took it into her mouth and began moving up and down. Genesis began making sounds as she was sucking onto his member. "This is incredible... while shes sucking onto my member shes rotating her tongue around my member... I love this." Genesis thought.

Yang started moving her head faster and faster as Genesis gripped the bed sheets. "Yang im about to..." He said as he shot his semen into her mouth. Yang swallowed it as much as she could before letting go and coughing. "Did that feel good Genesis?" She asked. Genesis nodded as he was catching his breath.

Yang noticed Genesis member getting hard again and smiled with a blush. "Im ready Genesis if you are." She said as Genesis nodded. "Today's a safe day so you don't need a condom." She assured. Genesis smiled and helped her get on top of him. "Are you ready Yang?" He asked. She nodded and slowly inserted Genesis member into her. Yang started to feel a bit of pain as she was losing her virginity. Genesis grabbed her arms for a second. "Yang if it hurts we can stop." He said. She shook her head. "No I can take it..." She said as she slid Genesis whole member in her. When she was fully on she slowly moved up and down. "Uhh Genesis... Uhh... Grab my boobs please." She asked him. Genesis grabbed both of her boobs and started moving so she didn't have to. Yang began moaning in pleasure now.

Yang arched her back as the pleasure was too much for her. Genesis felt his member getting bigger and bit his lip. "Im coming Yang." Said Genesis. " Me too Genesis." Replied Yang.

Genesis came inside her and moved her around with her in doggy style but instead Genesis grabbed her arms and took her from behind in her sensitive spot. Yang was moaning in pure pleasure from all of this. Genesis started kissing her neck as he was thrusting in her. "Genesis give me more... Harder... It feels so good..." She said. Genesis was getting faster and harder inside her causing her to stick her tongue out and arch her back again. she was getting close just like he was. "Genesis Im about to cum again..." She said. Genesis nodded. "Me too where do you want it this time?" he asked. "Inside always" She replied. Genesis released everything inside of her causing her to scream in pleasure.

The two had sex till the sun was rising and Genesis and Yang after a round in the shower cleaned up the bed and without getting dressed fell asleep.

(LEMON SCENE 18+ End)

Genesis woke up hours later and smiled seeing Yang still asleep next to him. he remembered the amazing night they had and kissed her head. She was so worn out that it didnt wake her. "I guess she wants to stay here... Ill let her sleep... She seems really peaceful." He thought.

five hours pass since Genesis woke up and fell asleep again. Neither Genesis nor Yang noticed that the Ship was in motion and no longer on Remnant.

A hour passes and Genesis finally woke up and kissed Yang again but this time she woke up with a smile and kissed back. "Morning Babe last night was incredible." Said Yang. Genesis chuckled and slowly got up but was dragged down by Yang who wrapped her arms around his right arm and snuggled against him.

"Not yet Genesis just a bit more please?" She asked. Genesis shook his head. "We cant... Wait something is off... Where are we?" He asked as he noticed a moving scene outside his room window. Yang looked outside too and her eyes went wide. "UM Genesis I dont think were on Remnant anymore. Genesis looked around the room and noticed that their clothes were no longer on the floor and freaked out for a bit before seeing both his and Yangs street clothing layed out on his desk neatly folded with a note. Yang picked up the note and smiled.

"Dear Big brother. First off HE HE i knew you two couldn't keep your hands off each other. Anyway I went to Remnant and got both of you a change of clothes. Tell Yang I told Weiss and Blake that you decided to hang with us for today and will be back later. Dont worry I didn't tell them that you two did it. Anyway see you later big brother love you." Signed Mia Oto." Yang read with a smile.

"Aww Genesis your little sister is so nice. lets get dressed and just like she said spend the day together here in your world ok?" She asked. Genesis nodded and together the two got dressed and walked hand in hand into the living room were everyone clapped for the happy couple.

Genesis and Yang blushed and sat on the couch. Genesis turned on the tv to the news. He wanted to know if anything was happening around them. Lance Shadow and Magma joined them in the living room and Magma handed Yang and Genesis a drink. The news had a segment that made Genesis focus on nothing but it.

"Yes we are here with Blitz a former leader of the resistance and now general in the children of Chaos. Is there anything you would like to tell us about what your group is doing sir?" The new reporter asked. Blitz who was once Genesis teacher looked different there were markings all over him. and his eyes were red like pure red where you couldn't see his pupils.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Asked Genesis as he knew things were looking worse from when all these events first started.

THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING THIS CHAPTER UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS HAVE A GREAT DAY.


	8. The Reaper

(Chapter 8: The Reaper)

Exactly one hour had passed since Genesis learned of how his old teacher turned to the children of Chaos. Genesis sat in his room with Yang sitting next to him with her arms around him. How could Blitz turn against him... He just couldn't figure things out. Yang turned his head to face hers. "Genesis its going to be ok... I promise." She said with a smile. Genesis smiled back and kissed her. She blushed and kissed him back.

He looked at her. "Well we better get back only a few hours till the tournament and you dont wanna be late but I should probably tell you Team MERC is joining the fight." Genesis winked at her. Yang smirked "Oh yeah well just cause I love you doesn't mean ill go easy on you in the tournament." She winked back. Genesis got up and Yang wrapped her arms around Genesis arm as they left his room. Genesis walked towards the portal to Remnant and waited with Yang for Hydra Magma and Shadow. "HURRY UP GUYS WE HAVE A TOURNAMENT TO WIN!" Genesis yelled.

Hydra and Magma ran into the room wearing some new gear and grabbed their weapons from the wall. Genesis smiled at there upgraded weapons, Hydras Leviathan staff spear and Magmas Ifrit bladed gauntlets. "Alright wheres Shadow?" Asked Genesis. He looked around the room until Shadow emerged from the hallway wearing a big red cloak (Vincent valentines clothing) He pulled out his great sword and grabbed a special revolver and placed in in the holster.

Genesis nodded at his team. "Alright guys lets go." Genesis said as he and Yang entered the portal to Remnant. Mia quickly grabbed their father and followed after. "Come on Daddy lets see Big brother fight." She begged. smiled. "Alright Alright. This will be a fun day. And I get to see my son fight for the first time." He said.

(REMNANT)

Everyone got situated in their seats waiting for the first fight. Genesis sa next to Yang who was sitting with Ruby Blake and Weiss. Suddenly...

"HELLO EVERYONE WELCOME TO ANOTHER YEAR FOR THE ANNUAL REMNANT TOURNAMENT TO SEE THE TOP STUDENTS OF EACH SCHOOL COMPETE TO SEE WHO IS TRULY THE BEST. NOW BEFORE WE BEGIN CAN WE PLEASE HAVE ALL COMBATANT TEAMS ENTER THE STAGE." The announcers spoke. Genesis and his crew got up along with other teams. They all entered the arena and looked around that the thousands of people from all around remnant cheer for them.

Genesis smiled and waved to the audience. Hydra on the other hand was wondering elsewhere. He noticed a girl with Black hair and green eyes to his right she had her hair tied up on both sides and Hydra just had to go talk to her. But before he could Genesis grabbed Hydra by the arm and pulled him to their seats. "Come on Hydra time to go you can talk to that chick later." Genesis commanded. Hydra nodded and sighed. As they were walking away he turned around and saw the girl look directly at him and he got a quick wink at her before he walked away. She blushed at that but shook her head.

Genesis sat back in his seat and watched the first round commence. He enjoyed watching others show off their skills. It was a good way for him to learn peoples weaknesses and strengths. But something caught Genesis eye on the top of the giant tv he could see someone watching them. It was probably no one but he kept his guard up.

After a few rounds it was finally time for team MERC to enter the fight. Hydra Magma and Shadow were really excited to fight for fun for once instead of for their lives but this team they were going to fight were all wearing cloaks. "ALRIGHT LETS SEE HERE TEAM MERC IS FIGHTING... WAIT THAT CANT BE RIGHT... IT SEEMS THAT THERE HAVE BEEN COMPLICATIONS... THIS ISNT THE TEAM SCHEDULED TO FIGHT TEAM MERC... WE-" The announcer was cut and a new voice was heard. "WELL WELL WELL... LOOK WHO WE FOUND HIDING IN THIS WORLD BOYS OUR GOOD FRIENDS OF "TEAM MERC" AND LOOK WHO IT IS... THE LEGENDARY MURDERER REAPER... LOOKS LIKE HE FOUND A NEW IDENTITY BUT IT WONT WORK AGAINST PEOPLE WHO KNOW WHO HE REALLY IS..." The new voice spoke. Genesis looked up and noticed a familiar figure sitting on the giant tv it was his old teammate...Fury... Which mean Pain Sorrow and Joy shouldn't be that far. Suddenly security units came onto the stage and surrounded the four hooded soliders but were suddenly slashed into pieces by the one in the front. He was bigger than the others..Who was he.

"Alright who the hell are you four?" Shouted Magma. The four laughed and revealed theirselfs. All four of team MERC's eyes went wide at the font man. It was Blitz. "BLITZ!" Shouted Hydra. Blitz turned to Hydra. "Blitz is dead I go by Fear now..." He spoke. "So he took my place in the kill squad.." Genesis thought. "Looks like we can finally fufill lord Zagraths plan afterall. KILL THEM!" Shouted Fear. The three elite soliders ran towards team MERC and slashed all at Genesis who was still in shock but Hydra and Shadow blocked the attack and pushed them back.

"Boss snap out of it!" Shouted Shadow. Genesis shook his head. "Alright guys take the elites leave Fear to me if Blitz is truly gone then we have no choice but to kill him here." Genesis commanded as he drew his blade. Everyone nodded and ran to there designated target leaving Genesis in front of Fear. Fear laughed. " I Have waited for this for ever... lets go..."Shouted Fear as he pulled out two big machetes which were Blitz's weapon of choice.

Yang's eyes turned red, her anger began rising. "We cant let them hurt Genesis and his team lets help them." She said as she tried to get up but Fury stopped her in her tracks causing everyone in the stadium to be stuck sitting in their seats. "Dont worry girl when the accused are slaughtered then we will leave in peace... so until then sit back and enjoy their demise." He spoke. Yang couldn't move even with her full strength. For once she was completely helpless to save Genesis.

Genesis lunged at Fear and performed a horizontal slash but was blocked by Fear and the butt of both of Fear's machetes slammed Genesis thirty feet away. Fear laughed "Is this the best you have boy." He smirked. Genesis's right eye began glowing and he lunged this time with a dark aura following him. Fear prepared to block but Genesis broke through and began slashing both horizontal and vertical slashes until she performed a back-flip and slammed both his feet onto fear causing him to fall back but quickly got back up and smiled while whipping blood off of his mouth.

"There we go thats how real men fight... let the anger consume you and fight me at your max... I want the reaper so i can kill him.." Fear demanded.

Genesis looked at his body which was being consumed by black and red static. Reaper was wanting out.. Genesis sighed. "You want reaper that badily... Well to tell you the truth I would rather finish you off instead of letting him take me over... Again. Ever since I came back to this world My friends have helped me forget the demon inside but who the hell am i kidding..." He stopped and slammed his sword into the ground. "I WAS BORN TO KILL..." Genesis stopped again and looked at fear with both of his eyes changed to pure red. "So you want reaper..." He stopped for the last time as his voice changed to more of a sinister voice deep and evil." Well you have him" The entire arena was shrouded with black storm clouds and thunder. Genesis couldn't be seen but all you could hear was the sound of a evil laugh.

The clouds formed a funnel as they slowly went into the middle of the arena where Genesis once stood. Hydra Magma and Shadow moved out of the area and back to their seats...

The clouds dissapeared and a different being wearing a black trench coat and a skull mask (Reaper overwatch outfit) was standing where Genesis was. Reaper was back.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA... So you wanted me did you...well" Reaper picked up Genesis sword and the darkness converted it into a pure black sword with a skull at the hiltl. "Come then Warrior try and kill what others have failed at..." Reaper laughed. Fear smirked. "Good now I have a real fight.." he said as he got his weapons ready.

Yang and her friends were in awe. They all could feel the aura that was being produced by Reaper. It was overwelming. Pyrra turned to . "Excuse me is that really Genesis? I mean ive never seen anyone be able to transform into something so...evil yet powerful." She asked. smiled and shook his head. "No Pyrra truth be told thats actually a spirit who was trapped inside the shard that we gave Genesis but odd thing is when that accident happened a few days ago i removed the shard... Somehow Reaper refused to leave Genesis body as if he is trying to protect it..." replied.

Nora looked at Reaper. "But if the Reaper isnt Genesis symbolince then what is?" Nora asked. folded his arms and sighed. "Promise you wont ever speak this to Genesis and ill tell you everything we havent told him." turned to each of his sons friends. They all nodded even Yang even if she didnt want to keep secrets from her boyfriend. Sighed again. "My son was born with a very rare simblince that in all reality is both dangerous and barily understanded. Like the legendary silver eyes. He does have a transforming ability that gives him a beast form that we call Finrir. Its strength is far beyond human or faunas abilities. If unleashed he could destroy the entire world..." He turned back to Reaper.

"The only reason you never see his power is because his mother sealed it long ago, she could feel the presence of finrir and locked it away, but when we started doing all those horrible experiments on him i knew he wouldn't survive so i gave him a special shard of chaos that contained the spirit of Reaper.. But sometimes his simbolance levels rise past a normal scale whenever reapers powers are awoken as if finrir is trying to break out.." he finished.

Yang shook her head. "I dont believe he would ever hurt anyone... Not my Genesis." She said. Mia placed a hand on yangs shoulder. "Exactily Yang and we have concluded that the only reason he hasnt had any outburst in a long time is exactily because of you." She assured. Yang smiled. "Good... Because hes too sweet to be evil.." She continued.

Reaper placed his sword on his back and picked up his fist. "Lets go..." He said as he lunged a fist towards Fear. Fear dodged but panicked as he saw Reaper was only a allusion and felt a massive hit on the back of his head as he slammed to the ground. "What the fuck?!" He screamed. "How the hell did you do that?" He asked. Reaper laughed. "You think just cause you have a little boost of power you can stop me. Im the Reaper the stealer of souls. Ive killed alot of people to get this title." He finished as he went for another attack. Fear dodged and slammed his swords onto Reapers arms and successfully cut both off. Everyone in the arena freaked until Reaper stood up and laughed and his arms began growing back. "Mwahahahahah You thought you had me how cute... Ive lost more arms that you can count bring it." He said as Reaper dissapeared into the ground. Fear looked around and slammed his swords into the ground every time he saw a puddle of shadow.

Suddenly Reaper emerged from behind Fear and thrusted a hand into Fears chest cutting right through. Fear quickly pulled his hand out of his chest and backed off holding his chest. Blood was pouring out of his wound and he wondered if attacking the legendary reaper was truly worth it. A voice spoke up on the intercom. "Well come on fear we have given you the power to end his worthless life." the voice said. Fear nodded and got ready to attack one more time trying his best to ignore the pain. Reaper smirked. "Getting weaker are we?" He smiled and drew his sword. "Ill end your suffering once and for all." He said. Reapers eyes turned pure dark red and his blood red aura surrounded him. Fear lunged with both of his swords in a x position ready to strike. Reaper stood in position and placed his sword to the side of him ready to swing.

Suddenly...

"CLASH!"

The two stood opposite of each other Fear holding his swords now at his sides and Reaper holding his sword in front of him. The arena was silent. Reaper turned around facing Fear. Fear was about to turn but dropped both swords and fell to his knees. He coughed up blood.

Reaper walked towards Fear. He held his sword to Fears neck. "Fear or should I call you by your real name that you were given at birth... Noah... You may have forgotten that name over these years but Genesis hasn't. neither have I... Come to your senses. " He spoke as Reaper absorbed enough dark aura to bring Blitz back. "What im back... but how..." Blitz spoke as he looked up to see Reaper and sighed. "Oh... Reaper never thought i would get to met you... Im assuming since im at the end of your blade i must of been a threat to Genesis... Before you finish me because im sure i wont be sane for long can you deliver a message to him... one last piece of training we can call it..?" He asked. Reaper nodded with a half smile. "Anything for the man who protected my vessel and taught him to defend himself." He assured.

Blitz nodded. "Tell him first it was a honor to be his teacher...He was the best student I have ever had... And now that im gone I leave him with this bit of advice... Genesis You no longer need my training the one who is standing in the end of a long battle is righteous... Please walk this path you must to defeat Chaos... Though I may be gone do not cry for me for I get a chance to see not only your future fights from heaven along with being with you in spirit but I may see all of our fallen friends... Genesis... Were Rooting... For ... You..." He spoke as his voice faded and he lost his sainity again. Fear looked at Reaper knowing his end was here. "Well what are you waiting for demon... Monster devil created by all that is unholy... Do it... end me..." He spoke with a evil laugh as Reaper closed his eyes and slashed Fears head off. Fear's body fell to the floor and his head rolled to Reapers foot.

"May you find peace in the other-world my friend..." Reaper spoke out of character... He placed a hand above the corpse of Fear and spoke something quietly and suddenly fears body began glowing and fading in a massive wave of rainbow aura fading into the wind...

Reaper pulled off his mask revealing his face for everyone to see. He looked 100% like Genesis but with tanner skin red eyes and pure long black hair. He looked up and around seeing that the others who were a threat to Genesis left... He smiled and fell to the floor on his back and turned back into Genesis.

Everyone of Genesis friends and Family jumped from there seats and ran to Genesis. Yang slid by Genesis side and placed his head on her lap. She shook him trying to wake him up. "Genesis?... Genesis baby wake up..." She spoke. sighed. "Its ok Yang Reapers power is drained and he placed Genesis into a dream like state so they could both fully recover he should be up in a couple of days. We need to move him to somewhere he could sleep... somewhere secluded with no chance of the children of Chaos to be able to find him.

Ruby thought for a second. "Yang do you think Dad would allow him to stay at our house?" Ruby asked. Yang smiled and nodded. "Ill call him find uncle crow we need someone to help us get him safely there." She said. A voice was herd from behind them. Everyone turned to see a woman in a cloak. She removed her hood to show a beautiful woman with blue hair and blue eyes. "Ill take him there After all he is my son." She said. Everyone was in awe. eyes widened and he ran to the lady and hugged her. "Oh Sapphire i thought you to be dead.." He said. Sapphire smiled and hugged back. "No my love one day ill tell you how I survived but for now our son needs our help. Ill contact Taiyang and explain he should be fine with it. " She spoke as she picked up Genesis with Yangs help and turned to Weiss. "Hello Weiss next time you see your father tell him his sister says hi." She said as she walked off. Weiss was confused. She turned to . "Um What did she just say ?" She asked.

He laughed. "You know you kids should know my real name. Call me Kain... And You probably didnt know that Sapphire was your aunt.. well that is because your grandparents disowned her from your family when she decided to marry me instead of who they picked." He spoke. Weiss pointed to Kain. "so that means that your my uncle and that Genesis and Mia are my cousins?" She asked. He nodded. " Yes Your aunt my wife's full name was Sapphire Shcnee she was just born with sapphire hair and eyes its a somewhat rare simblince but thats a story for another time. next time you see Genesis you should tell him your both cousins. for now Mia Hydra shadow and magma must come back to earth with me. we will be back when Genesis is awake.

Everyone left the stage and sat down. Yang returned and was a little worried about Genesis. Ruby smiled and hugged her sister. "Its going to be ok Yang Genesis is just sleeping and I promise that Dad will let him stay. " She assured. Yang nodded and the tournament continued.

(MEANWHILE)  
Genesis looked around to see nothing but darkness. until he saw a being walk up to him. " Genesis do not fear me for I am on your side." He spoke. Genesis nodded. "Reaper where am I?" Genesis asked. Reaper smiled. "Relax were only in your mind your asleep now and im talking to you in here while we recover." He spoke. Genesis nodded and Reaper delivered Blitz message along with telling him everything that happened. Genesis nodded again. "So Blitz is free from that torcher... Thats good." He sighed with relief.

Reaper turned to his right as another being appeared. It was a wolf like creature It sat at Genesis side. "Who is this reaper?" He asked. reaper smiled and walked to the creature and pet it. " This creature is your hidden power or simblince as they say. His name is Finrir he is a mighty being that was sealed in here years ago till I was awoken years later and woke him up. He tells me he wishes to help you but your family fears him."He explained. Genesis smiled and pet Finrir. Ill let you help me I can sense your power and I think I always knew you were there... your the reason I have courage... And one day I know ill need your help." He said. Finrir roared. "H...Uman...Genesis...I ...Have learned all about...your friends and family...When you need me mearly focus your energy and i shall aid you with my power... " He spoke. Genesis nodded.

He turned to Reaper. "By the way Reaper how long have I been asleep?" He asked. Reaper thought for a second. "About a couple of days you can awaken any time you feel like it.." He assured. Genesis nodded. "Thank you for everything...Both of you.." He said as they began to walk off into the darkness. Suddenly a light appeared behind him and In a instant Genesis woke up in a room. He looked around to see only a man with blond hair. "Um excuse me sir where am I?" He asked. The Man smiled. "Great your awake... My name is Taiyang I am Yang and Ruby's father, I was asked to keep you here while you were out... I was told everything about you ... "He spoke.

Genesis nodded but looked around. "Taiyang?" He asked. Taiyang spoke "Please call me Tai its easier to remember." He pleaded. Genesis nodded. "Tai where is Yang.?" He asked. Tai looked away for a bit. "She's fine but while you were asleep alot of stuff happened. You can go see her when your ready to try walking around. Oh and dont worry I know you two are together romantically and dont worry im fine with it Ruby told me everything you two have done together and have been through." He said.

Genesis nodded again and slowly got up and left the room and noticed a room open and looked inside to see Yang sitting on her bed with her head behind her legs. Genesis slowly walked in but his right leg gave out for a second and caused him to fall in the room. Yang quickly looked up and saw him. Genesis got up and sat in a chair next to her but his eyes widened when he saw that her right arm was halfway gone. "Yang what happened?" Genesis asked. Yang wiped her eyes and told him about how the school was invaded by the white fang. about how Pyrra was killed by Cinder and how Blake was gone along with Weiss who was taken by her father back home. "Yang Im sorry I wasnt there... If only I could of helped maybe..." He stopped as she shook her head. "No its not your fault it was a surprise to us all..." She said quietly.

Genesis wanted to hug her but she pushed him away. "Im sorry Genesis I cant.. I cant do this anymore... When I thought about everything losing you and even you getting hurt I thought it could kill me... Best thing we should do is... Break up..." She spoke as tears ran down her eyes. Genesis shook his head. "Yang were fine Ill always be here to protect you... I know how it must feel after everything plus loosing your arm..." He wanted to continue but Yang turned to him with anger in her eyes. "YOU DONT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE AN ARM OR ANYTHING..." She yelled . Genesis shook his head and placed his right leg on her bed and pulled his robotic leg off. "Your wrong... Ive lost my leg a few days ago as well as my own heart... and my father told me that my right eye is actually robotic... I know what its like to lose something like that cause that's most of my own life... I wont bother you anymore Yang... If you want to break up fine ill go..." Genesis said as he placed his leg back on and left the room.. "Genesis wait..." Yang spoke quietly but it was too late he went back to his room and locked the door. Yang sat there in tears.. "What did I just do?" She thought.. "

(That night)

Yang walked to Genesis room covered in a blanket and knocked on his door. "Yes?" He answered. "Genesis its me can I please come in?" She asked. Genesis got up and unlocked the door and as soon as he opened the door Yang rushed him into a hug. "GENESIS IM SO SO SORRY...I dont want to break up, I was just so scared that I was going to lose you... Please dont be mad at me..." She pleaded as she buried her head in his chest letting out tears. Genesis smiled and lifted her head to face his and kissed her. She blushed and closed her eyes as she kissed back.

Genesis led her back to his bed and she laied down and he closed the door. "Genesis lock the door please I need you..." She spoke quietly. Genesis nodded and locked the door. He removed his shirt and got into the bed with her he helped her remove clothes and together they embraced each other into a long night of romance...

*Dont worry no lemon scene even if they are in one i really dont feel like typing one this time.*

After they finished the romance Yang laied next to Genesis and smiled. "I love you soo much Genesis." She said. Genesis smiled back and kissed her. "I love you so much to Yang." He replied. "Promise me you will be with me forever?" She asked. Genesis nodded and the two kissed one more time and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Ill train you

(Chapter 9: Ill train you)

(The next day)

Genesis was woken up by Yang who was still asleep. he opened his eyes and noticed she was having trouble sleep. He kissed her head which caused her to wake up. She looked at Genesis and smiled with relief and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Oh thank goodness Genesis I was having a horrible dream... I dreamt that you were killed and I couldn't do anything to prevent it." She spoke.

Genesis smiled and placed his right hand on her chin and faced her head towards his. "It was just a nightmare. Most likely caused by the stress you have had to deal with since loosing your arm. I had the same stress after loosing my leg. Eventually it will pass. For now just relax ok?" Asked Genesis. Yang slowly smiled and nodded. "Ok honey. " She said.

The two laid in the bed until Sapphire walked in and smiled at the couple. "Oh sorry I didnt know you were both in bed.. Um Yang could I borrow Genesis for a second?" She asked. Yang nodded. "Yes ma'am thats fine." Replied Yang. Sapphire left the room and the two quickly got dressed. The two left the room and into the living room where Taiyang and Sapphire were talking. Genesis looked towards Sapphire. "Yes miss? How may I help you?" he asked. Taiyang and Yang shared a laugh until Taiyang turned his head to Sapphire. "I think its time to introduce yourself to your son Sapphire." He said. Sapphire giggled.

Genesis was confused. "Who are you?" He asked. She smiled. "My name is Sapphire Oto...Im your mother." She spoke. Genesis eyes widened. "Wait... Your my mother? But thats impossible she was killed along time ago.." He spoke. She got up and hugged Genesis. "Nope im alive... I had to hide so your father could save both you and Mia. While I was in hiding I made a stop by my brothers. You've never met him but you know his two daughters. Weiss and Winter" She stopped as Genesis was still so confused. "Wait Weiss is my cousin?" He asked. She giggled.

"Yep you have Schnee blood and Oto blood in you. If your wondering why you never knew this was because my father disowned me when I married your father instead of who they wanted." She finished. Genesis sat down in a chair. "So im half a Schnee and half Oto. Ok so I have only one more question. Why didnt you come and meet me when I first came back home?" He asked. Sapphire sighed. "I wanted to really badly but I was told by Taiyang and Qrow to wait till the right moment. But dont get me wrong ever since you first came home I have watched over you. I wish I could do the same for your sister but shes still on Earth and I dont have your fathers technology.

Genesis smiled and hugged her tightly. "Im so happy to finally meet you.. Mother." He said. Sapphire giggled and turned to Taiyang. "Alright Tai lets tell the kids the good news and bad news." Said Sapphire. He sighed and nodded. "Alright Yang Genesis good news is We both want to help you.. Yang I wanna help you overcome this new obstical in your life and Sapphire wants to help Genesis control his power... Bad news is you two will be apart for a few months maybe longer depending on how long it will take." He stopped as Yang quickly turned to Genesis.

"But... I dont want to be apart from him." She pleaded as she clung to Genesis arm. Genesis thought for a second before nodding. "I know reaper only wants to help me but he is still an unstable being and I dont want to hurt Yang if he gets out of hand. If I somehow lost control and hurt her I couldn't live with myself." He spoke. Yang looked at Genesis and nodded as she understood that he wanted to protect her just as much as she wanted to protect him. "As long as I can help my Genesis im fine with this dad." She replied.

After that Sapphire took Genesis to their family house. Yang wiped a tear from her eye seeing her boyfriend leaving her alone for a long time. She turned to her father and nodded. "Lets do this dad I wanna be stronger the next time I see him." She spoke. Tai nodded with a smile.

Genesis looked onto his mothers house and noticed a few changes since the last time he came here for her present she had left him. Sapphire left the car and Genesis followed. She led him to a big room which was carved straight into the mountain which the house was connected to. He looked around the room and noticed that the cave walls were somewhat made of metal like it was a training room. Sapphire stopped on one side of the room drew her weapon and aimed it at Genesis. "Alright Genesis for the next few months were going to help you control your power. Who knows we may even unlock your symbolance in the process." She spoke. Genesis nodded and pulled out his sword. "Alright mother im ready." He replied.

Sapphire pressed a button and the room began lighting up. The cave changed to a mountain top which had a few trees and a waterfall which led to a river that led down the mountain. "Holo room?" Asked Genesis. Sapphire nodded. "Your father figured it would come in handy one day that i kept the blueprints for it and with a little help from some friends built it. You like it?" She asked. Genesis nodded just as Sapphire lunged towards her son. He quickly blocked the attack and jumped a few feet behind him and went for a attack which Sapphire blocked and repelled him to the ground and went for a attack but Genesis moved out of the way.

He huffed for a second trying to catch his breath. "So how can you help me control Reaper mother?" He asked. She smiled as she went for another attack but was blocked by Genesis. "Its simple I have learned that your Reaper form is just like your girlfriends sybolance. Its controlled by rage but with different outcomes. So I want to bring the reaper out a few times and see if you can control him after getting used to so many transformations." She spoke. Genesis nodded.

(A few months later)

Genesis has been in training with his mother for 8 months now. His hair has grown past his shoulders and he has grown a full grown beard. He stood their as the rain in the Holo room poured down on him. Sapphire was nowhere in sight and Genesis used his new senses that he gained through this training to spot her location. "IS this all you have Genesis.. How can you ever hope to protect the ones you love with this weak power. Your supposed to be my son... If you cant even beat me then you might as well sit their as Yangs life is taken from her. You will have to live with the guilt that you are too weak and cannot save anyone for the rest of your life.

Genesis heart began racing as the thoughts of Yang getting killed rushed through his head. He couldn't protect her when he was unconscious and she lost a arm because of it. The primal rage began building up and his eyes turned blood red. He fell to one knee and punched the ground as hard as he could causing massive cracks in the ground. The shadows of the room started swarming around him causing a massive black cloud to form around him. His screams started getting deeper until he began laughing. Sapphire smiled that this was good results. Hopefully this time he could control it or she would have to use her Symbolance to knock him out.

Rocks surrounding him rose and in the black cloud you could see a pair of red eyes. Suddenly the smoke cleared and Reaper stood in the middle of the holo room. He was motionless and only blinked. His eyes were still blood red with no puples. Sapphire jumped from her spot and slowly walked up to him. "Reaper or Genesis?" She asked. He turned his head to face her. "I control this body Mother... Reaper and I as we were transforming finally agreed to let me take over for good." He replied. Sapphire smiled and drew her sword. "Good then how about you show me your power now that you have the wheel?" She asked. Genesis nodded and turned his sword into Reapers sword.

The two lunged at each other and made a massive clash. The force of the clash destroyed the entire holo deck causing the simulation to stop and turn back into the cave. Once the two hit the floor Sapphire nodded. "Good you are almost ready. Ill tell Taiyang to let Yang visit you when their free so you can see her after all this time. But first how about we get you a hair cut and fix your beard?" She asked. Genesis turned back to normal and chuckled as his hair covered his eyes. "Sounds like a plan mother. I actually cant wait to see Yang again. I hope she didnt forget me." He replied. Sapphire smiled. "How could she forget you. She is really in love with you. And besides your her big strong man she will need you as much as you will need her strength." She finished. Genesis blushed and the two left the room so Sapphire could fix up her sons appearance.

HELLO EVERYONE ITS BEEN ALONG TIME SINCE I WORKED ON THIS STORY. NOW THAT RWBY IS BACK FOR SEASON 4 I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. ILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER ON SUNDAY WHEN ILL HAVE SEEN THE FIRST EPISODE TO KNOW EXACTLY HOW EVERYTHING CHANGED SO I CAN ADD MY STORY INTO THIS STORY LOL. ANYWAY THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT TO THIS STORY. TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY AND THIS IS ONE OF MY THREE GIFTS TO YOU ALL THE OTHER TWO ARE CHAPTERS FOR THE AFTER YEARS STORY AND INFINITE STRATOS STORY. UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS.


End file.
